THE WWE WITH A R&B TWIST
by Dee Skittles
Summary: About an Champ and his good friend a R&B star, The RKO and his Canadian bombshell of a girlfriend go through life together! Please Read and Review!
1. Raw Contender for the New Title

* * *

Chapter 1 

Recently at Raw, Trish Status the 6th WWE Woman's Champion defeat Maria, Candice, Victoria, Ashley, and Torrie in a Raw Diva Battle Royal.

"Whoa, that was a fun match even though I got my butt whooped," says Maria. "Did you see that excitement!" said Ashley.

"Oh my goodness that was the most fun I had standing up," said Candice.

" I barely won that match, I got give you your props ladies that was a hard match to win!" said the remanding champion.

Maria then says, "Look girls Denise and Mickie's match is next.

"Hey Trish, why do you hang out were Mickie. I mean she is so protective," said Victoria.

"STALKER, STALKER" Torrie mention. The Divas start laughing hysterically .

"Ya'll are so mean, all I have to say is that karma a bitch" said Trish. "Ain't that true" said Candice.

"I truly hope that Denise wins this match because Denise is just like you in a way, Trish" Torrie starts to pack her clothes. "Why do you say that?" Trish question.

" Because Denise just transfer here to Raw from three years of Smackdown. She started at the bottom of the barrel and climb her way to the top. If Vince didn't make that second woman's title you would have some major competition." Explain Torrie and the others agreed.

" Are we still talking about Denise DaSilva!" asked Trish.

Victoria then pointed out "She's from the hood! I not trying to put her down because she from the hood. Listen, she is very educated, sexy and that girl can sing but she can really kick some ass. If you don't believe look at the television, Mickie and Denise's match is on!

King: Dang Denise! Give Mickie a chance to breath.

Joey: Denise has been really putting it to Mickie all night. This Diva really wants a chance at the Queen of the Ring title.

King: Oh a clothesline to Denise causing Mickie to take control of the match. This match is for the number 1 contender of Raw for this title.

Joey: 1-2 and Denise just gets the leg up.

John Cena music hits, the crowd go wild. Mickie goes for the cover again 1-2- Denise is up again! Denise gets up and throws Mickie out of the ring…

What is John doing out there? Proclaims Torrie.

"Don't act stupid Torrie you know John and Denise have been playing games all month with each other. Since John and Denise transfer here from smackdown their storyline is to play games with each other but I feel their no point. He's probably down there to make her lose the match but Denise most likely won't let that happen" said Victoria

Joey: Hey John Cena what brings you here in the middle of this intense match?

John Cena: I'm just chillin. I'm here to see this intense match live.

King: Oh okay

Coach: Your just here to freak out Denise up there, the real question is do you have a thing for Miss DaSilva.

John Cena: Naw, Denise and I go way back; I just like playing games with her.

King: Hold up fella Mickie just ripped a part of Denise shirt.

Coach: Denise just ripped Mickie sleeves off.

King: Fellas its getting a little hot and steamy in here.

Joey: Mickie just ripped Denise left pants leg off.

Coach: Its definitely on tonight in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

John gets up and screams to Denise: Whoop her ass

Denise then just tackles Mickie and it's now a full out battle between the two divas. Mickie hits Denise with her own rendition of Trish's Chick kick named the Mick Kick and completely smacks Denise. Mickie then gets on the third rope of jumps off misses Denise completely giving Denise the upper hand. She delivers the platinum twist (Denise signature move) and goes for the count 1-2-3. Destiny Child "Lose My Breath" hits as Lillian says " Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for the winner of this match and the number one contender of Raw for the WWE Queen of the Ring title Denise! John Cena congratulates the native Philadelphian on her win as he walks her backstage.

Backstage, Denise met up with her best friends Trish Status and Torrie Wilson.

Denise waved goodbye to her good friend, John. The ladies then walked to the Diva Locker Room. It was awkward moment for the ladies because when Torrie and John were both on smackdown they dated but because of Torrie they broke up. So at the Diva's Locker Room "Why did you and John brake up again, Torrie? asked Candice, as the other divas approached Trish, Denise and Torrie. "You know why, don't play dumb with me, sighs I cheated on him." "Oh Snap, I remember that! John and I were looking for Stephanie McMahon at the time and walk in on you "poppin Shane " said Denise. Maria then added, "Shane McMahon are you serious! I hear he should be call Big Shane-o-Mac" "Well u heard wrong cause he was real small. He wanted me to go down on him but I couldn't even find it, not even get a grip on it," said Torrie. Laughter filled the locker room.

Randy Orton theme song jingle on Trish cell phone. "Hello" answered Trish. "Yea okay, what! Trish gigglesthensquealed. Okay Randy I'll meet at you at Club 847, yea I'll invited some of the ladies, okay bye baby". She hangs up the phone, so anyone wan-. she then get interrupted by a woman whom had a tight grip around the Canadian.

"Trish, I lost to that bitch over there." Mickie exclaimed.

"EXCUSE ME CHICK, Don't make me have to whoop your ass again, cause I don't have a problem doing it. Denise interrupted.

"Girls chill out. Yo maybe you and Mickie need to take a break from each other." said Torrie.

Trish: Some of the other wrestlers are going to club 847, ladies relax, I invite everyone to come"

Mickie: No thank you Trish, I need to sleep, my body is aching

Torrie, Candice, Ashley and Denise : were in, when you leaving ?

Trish said "at 12:00, well in a 20 minutes.

Torrie, Candice,Denise and Ashley together said "Okay we'll be there"


	2. Club 847

* * *

**Chapter 2: Club 847**

At 847, Sean Paul Temperature/Breakout was blasting in the background, WWE Women's Champion was grinding on her boy toy Randy Orton as Ashley was grinding on Matt Hardy and Denise was grinding, and popping on WWE Champion John Cena. "Oooo I love my girl Denise but why she gotta be on my man like that." Torrie said talking to Candice, Dave, Paul (triple H), Stephanie, Big Show, and Rey. "I mean look at her grinding against him. Her ass rubbing against his dick. Oh my goodness its pissing me off. Look at Denise's moves on the dance floor, its crazy! Look how she squats as she dances. She dances like a video ho and John is just eating it up! Do you see this Candice? Look how she--- Paul interrupts Torrie conversation " Yo Bitch, you're the one who cheated on him so shut the fuck up. Damn since we got here all you and Candice been bitching about is John Cena and Denise. Newsflash John Cena don't want you so shut the fuck up, DAMN. Let him have his fun. Come on Stephanie let me buy you a drink. Damn bitches." The rest of the guys start clapping as they leave the table, leaving Torrie and Candice shocked and appalled.

**On the dance floor:**

"Damn, u really know how to move" comment John. "John, I'm an entertainer, and not that type of entertainer. Remember I'm also a recording artist kind of like you. We both have an album out and I just love to dance. Hey look were being watch by your ex Torrie and Candice!" "Oh Torrie, most likely she probably bitching about us dancing." John said. "Hey John, can you dance… a little bit …okay I want you to follow my league okay, first I'll start slow and then we will get it poppin out shawty," said Denise. Denise slowly starts grinding on John. John start to feel the music and he followed her lead. All of a sudden Marques Houston "Naked" came on. John and Denise start to slow dance when the two were interrupted by Rey Mysterio. "Hey guys I don't mean to interrupt but John your phone keeps ringing and I thought you should know cause it was irritating." "Thanks Rey" John says. John looks at the phone and see texts messages from Torrie. John turns the phone off and slips it into his back pocket. John then starts to rock both their hips to the beat of the song as John started "singing" the lyrics to the song.

_I know you want this girl I see it in your eyes (eyes)_

Don't be ashamed of what you got between those thighs oh (oh)  
You know I'm gon' try not to be so excited  
But I can't help it feels so good to be invited  
So baby get ready cus here I go ooh (here I go ooh)

John looks into her green eyes and starts to caress her caramel typed skin and goes for the kiss but he miss her. Denise turns away and ask him did he really want to do this and singing "Don't be ashamed of what you got between those thighs is not really a come on. John chuckled and then looked deeply into her beautiful green eyes again and Denise look into his baby blue eyes. They found themselves lost in each other's eyes. John slowly leans in for the kiss, and Denise starts to close her eyes. John lips rub against Denise's soft lips as they kiss intimately. She completely let him take full control as she kissed him deeply. Denise wrapped her arms around his neck. John then wrapped his arms around Denise's waist and brought her closer. "What the fuck? Chris (Denise's ex-boyfriend) and Torrie said as he punch John dead in his face causing him to release Denise and fall on the floor. Then Torrie speared Denise onto a table completely breaking the table and starts to shake her.

How could you slut! You know I still like him! Your such a whore! What's your fucking problem! Trish grabbed Denise and Candice grab Torrie off of Denise. "How could you" Torrie said! As soon as Trish let go to get a better grip on Denise, she tackled Torrie into the wall and whoop her ass. On the other side John was fighting Chris and even that Chris had the upper hand John was still kicking his booty. Batista and Randy separated Chris and John. Yo what's your problem John said

My problem is you. Torrie called me and said that Denise was going to take me back but no she was kissing you and I can't have that

Randy Orton lets get out of here before this situation gets worst.

* * *

In the Limo

Limo 1:

Are you okay? Asked the WWE women champion

Yeah I'm fine but I wished I could talk to Denise." John said "What were you thinking I don't want you. When I found you in the bed with Shane you clearly didn't want me. Listen we most definitely ain't cool no more. Don't even speak to me. I lost all respect for you tonight"

I'm sorry about that. I just got jealous because that used to be us John. Don't forget our good times together. I don't mean to sound desperate because I'm not

"Yes you are"… Trish implied

John sat at the end of the limo away from the other wrestler and pop up his cell phone. To not draw attention to himself he started texting. Randy text him first.

RKO: Yo how was that kiss?

Dr.oT.: It was str8(straight) banging

Rko: what?

Dr. oT: yea it was different, it waz sexy , I got 2 kiss her again

DD: hey John

Dr. oT: Denise?

RKO: wassup Denise.

DD: Hey Randy can we have a moment?

RKO: yeah- RKO signed off at 2:36:02

DD: all I hav 2 say is that ur a gr8(great) kisser

Dr. oT: yea you surprised me, u got mad skills when it comestwo kissing.

DD: lol (laughs out loud) thanks

Dr. oT: Do you want 2 meet somewhere?

DD: no I had enuff(enough) fun forone night goodnight John

Dr. oT: Goodnight Denise

DD: Goodnight


	3. This Could Never Work

Hey sorry about the author notes… I'm new at this. This The Lil'Champ and the Champette here… I hope this story is clear enough, this ismy first fiction and trustme,I got some hot ideas formy stories. So stay tune, it's going to be awesome! Thanks again R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**This could never work**

"Harder, faster, dang girl you can really work" John starts to moan and then he wakes up from his dream.

Damn that was a great dream and he woke up in a sweat. He got up and took a shower. Threw on a pair of black jeans and black wife beater. He then went into the living where he saw his other roommates Randy Orton, Dave Batista talking to Trish and Victoria (Lisa).

Hey wassup fellas! Wassup Lisa and Trisha. What's going on?

" It time, the coach buses are being prepared, were on to our next city so go get your stuff were leaving at 10:00. Its about 9 now so come on get ready," said Lisa.

**

* * *

Minutes Later -9:52**

Denise comes out of her hotel room with all her bags and her Dalmatian dog that she sneak in with. Denise's hair was curly and she was a wearing a pair of tight Baby Phat black Jeans, baby blue, white customized reeboks sneakers; a baby blue wife beater that hugged her curves and showed her cleavage well. Denise also was rocking some baby blue eye shadow and some lip-gloss. When Denise walked out her room with her dog Blu, she walked past John's room and all she could think about was the kiss. But she knew that she didn't want this. She knew that she didn't want John as a boyfriend. She didn't want to look at John in that way. What could she do to stop this from happening? Thought Denise.

Randy, and Trish then came out of John's room to notice Denise just standing their not paying any attention. Trish snapped her finger and woke Denise from her trance.

"Oh hi guys? What's going on?" Denise asked

"What are you thinking about?"Asked Trish

"Do you want me to go get John?" said Randy

"Oh no that's not necessary," said Denise, "Are you ready Trish, um can I speak to you alone?"

"Yea, Randy I'll talk to you on the bus. What's happening Denise?" said Trish

Denise and Trish starting walking and talking. "Trish this could never work because he's….

* * *

**At the bus pick up.**

"Yo John I've got to try to bus with Trish" Randy said

"Yo, you think I should holla at Denise," said John.

"That's up to you, man are you sure you want to cross that friendship line," said Dave.

"Yo I just going to watch it play out then I see what I could do," said John.

"Yo John and Dave listen to this, Trish and Denise is talking about you John.

"Denise, John is not about that, you know him better then I do. Why are trying to sabotage this, he's a good guy," Trish said.

"Trish, I love John as a friend, John is my home slice, I can't cross that line with him, that kiss was a mistake and I need to be straight up with him. I'll be right back!"

"John, Randy scatter! Said Dave

John and Randy start to run in separate direction leaving Dave with all their stuff.

Bus Driver: Attention WWE Wrestlers and WWE Divas we have 3 buses with means 10 people will be on each bus. We have no set order so its 1st come 1serve.

John grabs his stuff and takes his stuff to bus 2 while Randy and Trish take their stuff on Bus 3. Denise sneaks her dog on bus 3 and takes all her stuff on bus 3. Everything is pack on the buses but before the could pull off to the road they was missing some of the wrestlers. Maria, Torrie and Lita and Edge. Lita, Maria and Edge boarded bus 1.

Finally Torrie grabs all her stuff and takes it to bus 2 causing John to leave it and go to bus3 with all his friends. John got his stuff back as he took it to his bunk. Denise didn't noticed that John was on the bus. Ten minutes into the ride Denise curls up next to the window, pops he ipod on and starts singing Mya "Fallen"

"Oooo

You complete me  
Like air and water boy  
I need thee  
And when I'm in your arms I feel free  
Fallen  
My heads up in the clouds in love  
I'm proud  
To you say it loud  
Like an accident it happened  
Out of nowhere  
It just happend  
And I aint mad at all"

Denise starts writing her lyrics that inspire her about that situation. Not knowing that John was right behind her reading everything she had to say. He understood what she had written but he wondered why she had those thoughts. Even though they were different in so many ways, they were alike in many ways. Even thought Denise was black and he was white, how would that affect their relationship if they ever had one. As he reads on he finds her only real problem with them dating are their races.

"John? What are you doing? Are you reading my lyrics?" Said Denise

"Yo Niecy, yea I was reading a little bit, I didn't really get to read anything?" said John. So what I lied he thought." So wassup Miss"

**

* * *

BUS 2**

"What do you think John is doing? Candice is time for me to move on. Anyway Billy Kidman is eyeing me," Said Torrie

"Girl, yeah your starting to obsessed over him. The next time we go too a club lets have some fun okay!

* * *

I hope you like it. Next Chapter some drama goes down. Check it out. Thanks very much. R&R

A/N- this story takes place about January of this year 2006!


	4. Smackdown Contender for the New Title

* * *

**Chapter 4** : Smackdown Contender for the New Title

As soon as Randy arrived at Smackdown, he went straight to Theodore Long office to find out what he was suppose to be doing. "Tonight, some of the Raw superstars will be making a special appearances . Tonight you will give the WWE fans a preview of the double brand pay-per-view No Way Out! Some of the Raw superstars that will be visiting us are John Cena, Big Show, Triple H and Denise

* * *

Before Smackdown started John Cena was looking for Denise when he ran into his good friend Stacy Kiebler. 

"Hey Denise, you have 10 minutes until you go on, okay," said Tim,(the staff member).

"Thanks Tim , umm have you seen John?… oh you haven't thanks anyway!" said Denise

As Denise wander the halls looking for John, she discovered the Divas locker room.

Knock, Knock, Denise crept inside to find her best friend kissing Stacy Kiebler. "Oh wow. John," she thought, she then slipped back out the room without anyone seeing her.

* * *

"What wrong John?" said Stacy .

"It was great seeing you Stacy but I shouldn't be here." John said.

"I don't understand?" asked Stacy.

"I'll see you later Stacy," said John. He left Stacy very confused.

"Hey Denise, the match started, would you like to watch backstage?" said Tim.

Denise nodded yes to the staff but hid her face.

"Hey Denise, are you okay ? Your normally so vibrant and happy but today your real mellow like. Is everything okay?" Tim asked.

"I'm fine, Tim. I just to need think. Excuse me Tim, I want to watch the match." Denise responded.

Denise walked over to the monitor and watch Smackdown live.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen this match is set for one fall; Its for the Number 1 contender of Smackdown for the Queen of the Ring Title!" Lillian said.

( Fans cheered) "This is Lillian Garcia and I'm your guest ring announcer for this special edition of Smackdown. Now everyone give it up, from Los Angeles, California please welcome to the ring Melina!" Melina music hits. The fans of the crowd gives has mixed emotions. Melina does her special entrance and the guys in the audience goes crazy.

"And her competitier from Baltimore, Maryland please welcome the five foot eleven Smackdown Diva Stacy Kiebler! Stacy put the Dancing with the Stars on hold for a little while so she could compete for the Queen of the Ring Championship! The crowd went crazy!

Ding Ding Ding the bell sounded off. The match was on. Melina started to dominate the match.

Steve Romero: Come on Stacy get up

Tazz: Stacy gets up and smacks the hell out of Melina

Michael Cole: Oh a headbutt to Melina.

Tazz: Stacy goes for the count 1-2

Steve: Melina just kick out, Stacy is still dominating the match. Here come Nitro and Mercury.

Michael: what the hell? Ref do something.

Tazz: Cole, It seems that Melinda just hit the refree. I think he's out. MNM are in the ring beating on Stacy.

All of a sudden Destiny Child's "Lose My Breath" plays and everyone looks at the entrance. There they see WWE Raw Diva Denise running down to Stacy's aid. Even though Stacy wasn't Denise favorite person at that time she still came. The WWE Diva surprised Mercury and Nitro by clotheslining them out of the ring, leaving Melina, Denise and Stacy in the ring alone. Denise and Melina start going at it. Denise slaps Melina, Melina slap Denise and then they went at it. Stacy accidentlly hit Denise with the roundhouse kick causing Melina to speared Stacy. Mickie James comes out of nowhere and mick kicks Melina and goes for the cover. The refree climbs back into the ring not paying any attention and gives the 1-2-3. Mickie James is now the number one smackdown contender for the WWE Queen of Ring Championship.

* * *

"It was a big upset for Denise backstage. "Oh my goodness, that girl got her way anyway.") Denise said under her breath. As she grab her head she met face to face with John

"You aight," John said.

"Does it look like I'm aight," Denise responded. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Whoa now, chill out D". said John.

"Don't tell to me to chill out, first of all you need to back up off me. Give me a chance to breath. I'm surprise your actually paying attention to me, "said Denise. "We haven't been at Smackdown for no longer than an hour and you already "popping" a diva.

"What are you talking about?" John said.

"I'm talking about you and Stacy kissing. I mean you just kiss me three days ago and you been so freaking hype about the kiss and I finally take some consideration of liking you back and this shit happens. Look! Obviously you've made up your mind! Now its time for me to made up my mind, I'm outta here.Yo John kiss my ass.

John stood there with his mouth wide open. He was completely stunned. Stacy and Trish whom were right behind John heard everthing and were completely shocked.

Trish: What just happened here?

John: I've just lost my bestfriend…John then put his hand on his forehead and mutter under his breath .. shit

* * *

**Oh snap!** Yo that was crazy? What happens next, check on it? Thank you R&R. I'm a new writer and new at this, I hope you like my ideas, trust me I have more.

P.S. I definetly don't mind critcism or anything just nothing disrespectful. Thanks holla at me with your reviews. Thank you again.


	5. No Way Out PART ONE

**Chapter 5 : No Way Out PART 1**

* * *

Shhh (as the rain got louder). John was completely zoned out as he watched the rain drops hit the pavement. John was sitting outside of Smackdown that same night when Denise flip out. 

"John ? Smackdown is over. Snap out of it John!" Stacy snaps her finger in front of the champion."What's wrong? Are you still mad about this Denise situation? Give her a chance, she'll come around," said Stacy

"No, Denise isn't like that. I don't know. I'm just so confused!

"John, come here." Stacy suggested. She opened her arms, wanting him to give her a hug.

"Nooo I-I need to think, I'll be back in 10 minutes. I'm sorry Stace." John told her as he zipped and pulled the hood over his head."I'll call you later."

"John remember that this building closes at 11," screamed Stacy

John then disappeared in the fog.

* * *

At the No Way Out (the double branded pay-per-view including both Smackdown and Raw.) (2 days later) 

"I have ignored him all weekend and its tearing me apart." As Denise weeped to her bestfriend Trish Status. "sniffs". Trish passed Denise a tissue.

"He gave me time to think about it but I hate how I have to be an hard ass to get my point across. He knows me enough to how I feel about this situation." Denise said.

"Its okay now. No Way Out just started, did you read tonight's objectives? Trish explained

"Yea I read it. Tonight it's the match for the title, my third pay-per-view on Raw and this time I actually get to wrestle!

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to No Way Out live in Baltimore, Maryland! 

Today is a rainy February 19, 2006. Hello I'm Michael Cole, This is Tazz from Smackdown and The King and Jonathan Coachman from Raw…

Backstage:

John was stretching his calves and a familiar diva walked behind him.

"John ?" whispers a diva.

"Listen you don't have to say anything but just hear me out, okay?" the diva asked.

"No, this time, don't say a word!" John said. " Yes, Denise, you know I sorry for what I did. And you most definietly now that I would never try to hurt you in anyway. The fact is that I love you, Denise but as a friend. Its up to you if you want to see if we can go further."

It was weird that he took control like that. John is a great guy but he's also a goofy guy and him taking control like that really affected her.

"Thank you John. I didn't mean anything that I said before. I-I don't mean for this … what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be sappy but you know I love you, boy, and that will never change."

"No problem girl, can I get a hug, I've missed you." John asked.

Denise walked over to John and gave him a big hug. She smelled his soft coglone and scented his chain gang jersey. He squeezed her hard and then rubbed against her stomach. Denise starts to giggle as John tickles her. Denise looks for John's tickled spots, so she explores inside his shirt rubbing and trying her best to tickle the champion.

"Denise, Your match is on nex-x…"as Trish watch John and Denise kiss passionately, a smile crept up on her face."Get'm Denise , get your man." Whisper Trish.

Denise grabbed John's hand and took him toward the door leading to the luxury sun-roof. Denise and John sat down on the chair and watched the quiet rain pour down. Denise slowly brought her hands up to John's face and started to caress his face, and then she outline his lips with her fingers. Denise smiled at him and John smiled back. Then John, started to kiss and suck her fingers which lead John to kissing her arm. Denise then rose and got against the wall. She signal John to come here. John leaned down and went for the kiss. Denise pulled him down to hard causing him to fall on top of her onto the floor.

Bam! "Oh. Is your head okay, heh heh" John asked.

"Don't laugh at me, " she started to whimper.

"I can make that feel better" John answered.

John then started kissing her neck and feeling all over her body. He felt her six pack, and the curves of her hips. Denise brung his face back to up to where her face was. She kissed him passionately, she would not let him take control. She wanted to show him what he was working with. Denise insert her tongue into his mouth and she kind of massaged his tongue with hers.

"What was this sensuation, he never felt this type of kiss before, " he thought. "Damn" he mutter.

This kissed lasted for about five minutes but the beautiful moment was interrupted when Denise was called over the loud speaker to report to the Divas Locker Room. Denise kissed John again but left him hanging. She left him wanting more. She then got up and lead him back to the original place he was working out at.

"Thank you John…(softly moans) Have a goodnight, (she then bites her lip) Bye!" As he watch her ass jiggle from side to side,he thought " DAYUM SHE CAN KISS, WHOA"….

* * *

Oh yea, the story is just getting started. In my summary I say that this story is about 4 people and it is. Randy and Trish are having their own problems, the question is will John and Denise be there for Randy and Trish when they were therefor them! Holla at me with reviews. Thanks alot ... Champette out... Just to clear this up Lil Champ writes the RandyxTrish potion and I write JohnxDenise potion and then we combined them. team work baby! remember R&R.

* * *


	6. No Way Out PART Two

I don't owe anyone including the wrestlers, singers nor divas. R&R

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

**No Way Out Part 2**

"Trish, you're not wearing that right," said Randy

"Why not?" responded Trish?

"To much skin, like I'm loving it but that's only for me to see, right?" said Randy.

"How about this tee with these pants," asked Trish.

"See, you look hawt!" said Randy.

"Hawt, really aha ha!" she responded.

"Actually, quite scrumptious," said Randy.

While laughing "Wow Randy, thanks baby, now serious I have to go, okay."

* * *

Lillian Garcia: "The following contest is a triple threat match and it's scheduled for one fall and its for the World Wrestling Entertainment's Women's Championship. Introducing first, making her way down to the ring, from San Bernardino, California. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for the challenger, Victoria being accompanied by Candice Michelle." Victoria entrance music plays.

As she walks down the ramp, and gets into the ring…

King: Just a couple of months ago when Victoria made her debut into the WWE, she defeated Trish for the WWE Women Title. Do you think this will be a repeated of the match just four years ago? Will Victoria become the third time WWE Women Champion? I think so.

Lillian: "The next competitor for the Women's Title, all the way from New York, ladies and gentlemen give it up for the 2005 Raw Diva Search Winner Ashley."

Styles: This match is for the WWE Women's Title and its going to be an awesome match.

Coach: I agree, Victoria is definitely going to dominate this match against the Raw Diva Ashley and WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus.

King: Coach, no. Trish Stratus has been the champion for about a year now. She's going to give it her all tonight.

Lillian: Now, making her way down to the ring accompanied by Mickie James from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, The WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus. "Time to Rock & Roll" hits.

King: Here she comes, Trish Stratus!

Styles: And Mickie not far behind.

Coach: Mickie's been a little posessive lately. Tonight Mickie will be going against Raw superstar Denise for the new Women's Title.

King: I cannot wait for that. Either Denise or Mickie will be the first ever WWE Queen of the Ring. This is going to be exciting.

Ding Ding Ding

* * *

"Trish watch out" screamed Randy towards the television. As he watch from locker room along with John Cena, Big Show, Edge and Chris Masters.

" Calm down, Randy. Trish can handle herself. Damn dawg your hype, calm down." John said.

"I just want her to win," he responded.

"Why are you here anyway? I'm surprised that Teddy Long let you come here." Big Show said.

"Yea I know, I kind of snook out." Randy explained. "I can't help it I'm sprung over Trish. I gotta go guys I'll be right back."

"Yo he really sprung over her. Man I gotta get me a chick."

Trish goes for the clothesline. Victoria just threw the champion out of the ring. Ashley and Victoria are left in the ring. A punch from Victoria, a punch from Ashley and they go at it. Oh a elbow to the Ashley's face. Victoria throws Ashley across the ring. Candice jumps onto the ring to distracted the referee but was attacked from behind by Trish Stratus. Trish knocks down Candice. Victoria goes for the count 1-2, Trish just broke it up. Barely! Candice smacks Mickie outside of the ring. Trish goes for the cover. The Crowd screams 1-2-3. Trish gets up frustrated jumps off the ring and smacks Candice. In the ring, Victoria is on the top rope. Victoria jumps and gets slammed by the mick kick. Mickie is in the ring with a tired Ashley. Trish is back into the ring . The referee is back into the ring. He signals for Mickie to leave the ring. Trish goes for the cover on ashley. 1-2-3. Ding Ding Ding

Lillian: The winner and still the Women's Champion Trish Stratus.

Ashley and the referee took one hand each and hold it up. Mickie bounced around her as Trish helped Ashley out of the ring and towards the exit.

* * *

"Hey wassup Tank, what are you doing here" said John Cena. Tank and John shook each other's hand.

"Oh I'm looking for Denise. I heard in a couple of weeks you and her will have a storyline together." John nodded yes to the R&B singer.

" Well I just wanted me and you to be on the same page that me and her are dating, okay" said Tank.

" Yeah okay, How long have ya'll been dating?" John asked. At this point John felt confused about Denise but he continues to talk.

"Not long, I asked her out on Friday and tonight is our first date. Yo I hope she wins that title tonight because that means I'm getting some tonight! Holla atcha boy, John. Its okay I'll find her myself." Tank said as walked off.

* * *

"Durrell! What are you doing here?" said Denise.

"Hey baby, can't say hi," said Durrell.

" What's up boy, I can't believe you're here," said Denise.

Denise on her tepee-toes, hugged the R&B singer.

"Well, what are you doing now? Cause if your not doing anything…" Durrell said.

"Denise your on in 2." Said the employee.

"Well I got to go Tank, I guess I'll see you later, bye-bye." Denise responded.

"One more thing, you look fine girl. Can I get a kiss." Said Durrell

Denise stood on her tepee-toes and leaned in for the kiss. John Cena turned the corner and saw the whole thing. Denise stop right before she kiss and said "I think not."

"What ! You just going to play me like that okay. I'll see you later babe,"

John smiled as he walked away.

* * *

(Tank also known as Durrell Babbs is an R&B singer who is know for his voice and his sexy body) That was fun. More with Randy & Trish. Hopefully , I'm sorry I'm really bad at this, but I'm tryin. Just bare with me... 


	7. Ms Champions

**Chapter 7:**

**Ms. Champion(s)****

* * *

**

**In the Trish's Locker Room:**

Ashley: Congratulation on the championship. I've GOT to train more. Trish, you better believe I'm coming for that title. Look on your bench.

Trish went over to her bench and pick up yellow rose with a card attach to it.

"Oooo! Who is it from? Randy," said the Diva search winner.

"Yes it is," said a confused Trish.

Dear Ms Champion,

Congratulations on the win. I knew you could do it. Tonight, I have a beautiful evening planned for my Canadian bombshell of a girlfriend. Here is your favorite evening gown and accessories to go with it. Baby, come and meet me at the 54-sky roof room okay at around 9:30.

--- Randy

"Awww. That is so sweet and adorable. He is sprung over you, Trish" Ashley said as Trish got into the shower.

"I know this is so unexpected. Well we had an argument a couple of weeks ago and I told him that he's not romantic anymore. I guess he trying to change that. OOO I can't wait to see what he has in stored! Said a giggly Trish.

"O snap, I forgot Mickie match is on." Ashley said

"Were missing it, hurry up Ashley turn the channel. Try channel 7 or 50! Trish pointed out.

"Found it," said Ashley.

* * *

King: Mickie goes for the cover one-two-thr… Denise just got her leg up. That was close. 

Coach: What is Mickie doing? She's getting something from under the ring. It's a … it's a

Styles: Denise just slide swipe Mickie causing her to drop whatever she had. Denise then grabbed the diva and threw her into the steel steps. Oh

Coach: This is a crazy match. The Referee is on counting. Denise rolled in and out the ring to break up the count out. O crapMickieheadbutt Denise.

* * *

Trish came out the shower. 

"Who's winning? Hey A, can you help me curl my hair up," said Trish

"I think Mickie's winning" Ashley responded.

Ashley got a curling iron and started to hook it up. Trish picked up phone to see she had a couple text messages.

Torrie: Congrats on the win!

Dr oT: Hey Champ, congrats! You go girl

Momma: I'm proud of you Trisha

"Look Trish, " Ashley said.

* * *

Candice Music hits. Candice and Victoria walk down the ramp. Mickie and Denise look up at ramp. Clearly both divas in the ring were confused because Victoria and Candice were there. They pulled Mickie and Denise out the ring. Yet the referee didn't do anything. 

Denise threw Victoria into the steel steps. Mickie grabbed Candice and threw her into the ring. In the ring Candice was surround by Mickie and Denise. Mickie went to tackle Candice but she barely escaped out the ring.

Denisewent for the Platinum twist (Denise submission move).

King: The platinum twist is lock on Mickie James. Is she going to tap?

Styles: Candice Michelle is the ring with her magic wand.

King: Mickie James just tap out, meaning Denise is the New WWE Queen of the Ring!

Denise gets up and sees that Candice is in the ring. Denise gave Candice an evil glare. Candice slowly got out of the ring and grabbed Victoria and went up the ramp.

Denise's music hit (Destiny's Child Lose My Breath)

The out of breath Denise grabbed a mike, kick Mickie out of the ring and started to sing while Stephanie McMahon came down the ring to presented the new title to the new champion.

Denise caught her breath and started singing:

Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise; make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah HahIf you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this drum  
why you ask for some and you really want none  
if you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this groove

Stephanie: Congratulations on become the first ever Queen of the Ring! (Crowd goes wild.) I very blaah blah blah ba-ba blahh …

Denise started to drown out Stephanie's talking, as she saw Durrell in the audience. She turned to a fan's sign and it's was about John. She then started to think about both men . Then she came back into what Stephanie was talking about. At that time, Denise has no idea what Steph is talking about. But with all the festive things that was going on, Denise starts to tear up as she accepts the new title.

Denise got off the ring with her new title and was escorted by the Stephanie backstage. It was her proudest moment in her life. The excitement of the fans in the air brung tears to her eyes. "Thank you" as she screamed to the audience. The Champette is here!

* * *

See Randy is romantic. And John is not going give up without a fight but will a certain interest sparks John attention while he fights for Denise. Stay tune and R&R. thanks

* * *


	8. Must Be Lust

* * *

**Chapter 8: Must Be Lust **

* * *

**Two days later**

Denise sat in her room, admiring her new WWE title. With her hair up, she was hanging out in a black sweat suit and some Elmo slippers as she glanced out the window. She had a lot on her mind. She needed to express herself so she open her laptop, click the word document and let her imagination run.

Denise started to write lyrics to a song that she wanted to featured on her next album .

"When I look into your eyes,

something about the way you look at me,

keeps me wondering."

"What can this be," Denise sang. "No, no that doesn't sound right." thought Denise

"Is this a fantasy." Denise sang. "No, I don't like that either," said Denise to herself. "How about…"

Could this be my destiny, "yea that's sounds great. Okay now lets add this all together."

When I look into your eyes

something about the way, " I should echo way" Denise thought

you look at me,

keeps me wondering ,

could this be my destiny

maybe take a chance at love again,

claim you as my man,

and spend eternity, yeaa-a-a

"what else?" she said.

wit you as my king,

sharing every dream,

with love and everything,

hold onto me John, don't ever leave me, no,

keep me in your arms, and don't let go!

"Then with a funky beat this could be the chorus."

Could this be love, that I'm feeling ,

could this be real love, that I'm feeling .

cause it feels right

but I'm afraid it might,

just be lust (echoes) lust lust.

"That sound nice." Said Trish.

"What! How long were there, Trisha?" questioned Denise.

"Girl, that sounds nice, all you need is smooth funky type beat and you got it. What's the title? Remember I also have a key to this place, duh!"

"I have no idea, so what's up with you and Randy." as Denise switch the subject.

"Well he surprised me with a scavenger hunt type thing… Denise, let me tell you, girl he is so cool. I really like him." Trish said

"I'm so happy for you!" Denise replied

There was a rhythmic knock at the door. Denise opened the door to her penthouse suite to find Maria, Ashley and Kresent. Kresent ( pronounced Cre – zent) is not a wrestler but he's is one of Denise's back-up dancers and Denise's long-time friend.

"Hey everybody." Trish said.

Kresent, Ashley, Maria responded

"So what brings ya'll here" said Denise as she saved her document.

Ashley: Lets go out!

Kresent: Denise what are you working on? How did your date with Durrell go.

Maria: So how is Darren?

Denise: (_In an annoyed tone_) Its Durrell, Maria and he's fine.

Trish: Well, Ashley, what did you have planned.

Ashley: A girls night out.

Maria: Guys, Kresent isn't a girl, duh!

Denise: But he's gay.

Kresent: Can we just call it a girls night out. Now where are we going.

Maria: Club 847!

Ashley: No, that place is corny.

Trish: Lets go to the Chrome!

Everyone: Hey!

* * *

**At Chrome(Club)**

Rihanna's hit single S.O.S playing in the background

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard…._

Ashley, Maria, Kresent and Denise were on the dance floor; while Trish was drinking a apple martini. Trish took a sip of the green syrup and let go a soft groan. She smiled as she though about Denise's song and how its relates to Randy and her.

Randy and Trish have been threw a lot these last couple of months. Two days ago Randy put Trish on a romantic scavenger hunt. He had her walking over the whole stadium leaving little notes for her to read. He set her up with six different color roses because she a six-time champion. At the end on the night she finally met up with him and had a romantic dinner follow by an soulful performance and then dessert on a chariot.

Snap, snap was the sound of a familiar man's fingers.

"Baby, you alright. You were in your own little world, huh?" said Randy.

"Huh, oh randy," Trish said. She smiled. "Baby, who is John with?"

"Oh her… that's the girl he's been seeing. Tonight his second date with her." Randy replied.

"Trish" screamed Ashley. "Get your ass and your boy's ass and get out here. The dance floor is popping, come on girl."

Denise walked pass Trish and Randy and said: "Have fun out there Trish. Show him what he's working with. Yo, Trish show him your new moves. I'm tired and I'm going to take a little break. I'll be right back."

Denise watched everyone enjoy themselves. Denise signals for a waiter; a waitress walks up and takes her order. "Yes, I'll have golden apple martini, thank you."

Denise then glanced across the room to see her buddy making a move on girl. She was very intrigued on what was going on. Denise smiled as she watch John hit on the girl.

"That's boy is a trip." Denise said to herself.

She started to sip her drink as she watch John make his move.

"Are you watching him?" said a familiar diva.

"Oh, so now you're my friend. Whatever happen to us, I mean before the whole John situation you were consider a good friend to me." Denise replied.

"I don't know what happen, one day I like John than I started to obsess over him and that's not me. I want to say I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you'll forgive me and we can be friends again." Torrie said.

With a suspicious look on Denise face, she agreed with the raw diva.

* * *

**Outside Chrome**

Randy & Trish ran into John Cena and his date Jasmine

Randy: John, were are you going?

John : Oh, Jasmine and I are going to café across the street. Did you want to come?

Randy: Yeah, if that's not a problem with your date?

John: Is that a problem Jazz? (_Jasmine shook her head indicating no_) No its not a problem but just you two, okay.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

The song "Lust" is credited by the group Fatty Koo. The song that Denise supposedly wrote was Fatty Koo's Lust, which appears on the hit R&B/hip hop album The House of Fatty Koo.


	9. Anotha Nite At RAW

_This chapter R&B singer Christina Milian is featured with Say I featuring Young Jeezy. I'm starting to change how I write, trying to add more details, more actions, and more scenery to my writings. I also like to incorprate different R&B/Soul - HipHop music into my writings. R&R. Thank you for reading._

**_

* * *

_ **

Chapter 9: Another Night At Raw

* * *

Raw

King: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to another edition of Raw. This is the King, the Coach and Joey Styles.

Joey : We are live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

Coach: Lets kick off Raw with—_( Jerry King interrupts Coach)_

King: Here comes Mr. Mc Mahon.

Joey: What brings him here tonight?

Coach: He's introducing John Cena's opponent for Wrestlemania 22!

King: Oh yeah, I bet its Shane O-Mac!

Joey: Or Edge?

Coach: Shhh! I can't hear.

King: Did you just shush me?

Joey: Yeah he did, now shush! (Sigh)

The Chairman music plays.

Lillian Garcia: Making his way down to the ring, ladies and gentlemen give it up for WWE chairman Vince McMahon!

* * *

_Denise was laying on the couch in the lounge backstage. She was eating a bagel as she look onto the match. John Cena came into the lounge and made his way over to the diva._

John: What's up girl? How are you doing?

Denise: I'm okay, I guess. John don't you care whom your opponent for WM22 is?

John: Of course, oh snap, is that on right now. Oh shit! Move over.

_John lifted her head off the couch enough for him to sit down. Denise's head was now resting on his lap. John started to massage her hair as he watched on. Denise was loving the feel of his fingers rub through her black wavy hair. The two superstars watch on as Vince reveals John opponent for WM22._

_( watching Vince on the television) _

Vince: Give it up for the soon to be champ! Triple H!

_John jumps up (throwing Denise onto the floor) and yelled at the television._ "WHAT THE FUCK! TRIPLE H! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"John!" Denise said as she got up.

"My bad Niecy. But it's HHH! This is crazy! Replied John.

_Vince exits the ring and meets up with Triple H halfway up the ramp. Vince lifts his left hand up!_

John: "Yo Denise, you know you shouldaccompany me out to the ring tonight."

Denise: What? (_Denise got back onto the couch and realize that the cream cheese on the half-eaten bagel was smashed on her shirt!) _Damn! My shirt ! _(she shrugs it off. Denise walked over to the sink, grab a towel, wets it and scrubs her shirt._

John: Yeah, walk me outto the ringfor tonight's match. Are you doing something tonight?

Denise: Actually I am! I have to talk to Vince about my storyline with Trish and that crazed loon.(_Denise rolled her eyes) _I honestly think Mister McMahon is going to give Mickie another title chance.

John: But which title? You still should come down with me. Please Niecy, pretty please.

( _John got down on his knees and started to beg playfully)_

Denise: Okay, okay John. Sheesh!

John: Thanks Niecy, I'll be right back, I've got to take a mad piss.

Denise: _(giggles) _Unnecessary Information.

* * *

_Moments Later_

_Knock, knock, knock._

_(Christina Milian "Say I featuring Young Jeezy was playing in the background)_

_Denise singing: Gotta keep it Gansta Say I-I-I-I-I e-I-I _

Jasmine: John?

Denise: Oh he's not here right now, he actually went to the bathroom, and he'll be right back.

Jasmine: So who are you? Aren't you that singer turned wrestler?

Denise: _(chuckles_) Ha hah very funny. I'm Denise and I'm—

Jasmine: Listen I know you and John are closed but I'm here now. I just what you to know where I stand in this relationship

Denise: Excuse me. (_dramatic pause_) listen, chick don't get in my face because you think I'm not going to do anything; and don't think you can intimidated me by getting in my face! Right now you're in my territory and trust me, I will shut you down if you mess... with… me.

(_Denise walks up on her. The ladies were now face to face)_

Denise: Okay bitch! For now, you might be John's girl but remember this John and I go way back and a trashy white girl like yourself won't last if you continue this bullshit with me. I'm out!

_(Denise walks over to the food table.)_

Jasmine: Hold on, listen trick-

_(Jasmine tries to grab Denise but misses. The door opens. John walks in, drying his hands. An confused look came upon the champion. Denise walked over to the table where both of there titles were laying.)_

John: Yo what's going on?

Jasmine: Nothing baby.

_(Jasmine kissed John on his left cheek, and secretly put John left hand on her thigh. Denise then walked over to the two and grab John's right hand and tugged on it. _

Denise: Lets go John! I have both the titles. Jasmine, _(sarcastically)_sorry non-wrestlers aren't supposed to be here without a superstar, so you have to leave.

John: Denise, I'll meet up with you outside the Divas' Locker Room. Come on Jasmine.

Denise: _(under her breath)_ Stupid Smut

Jasmine: _(under her breath)_ Bitch

John: Yo did you something Jay? _(She signal no)

* * *

_

Joey: Where back from the break. _(King took a sip of his diet coke)_

Coach: Mr. McMahon is demanding for our attention. Listen up.

Vince: Triple H,comes on down here to the ring. I got to talk to you and the fans.

John Cena will defend the WWE Championship against Triple H in the main event of Wrestlemania 22! The day before Wrestlemania 22 the WWE's Hall of Fame Ceremony will take place and it will feature the return of the most popular wrestlers in the world wrestling entertainment's history. Now Triple H--

"_The time is now" (John Cena music plays)_

_(John Cena came down his usual way and paraded down to the ring, where a ready Triple H was waiting.)_

_The three men, Triple H, Vince and John Cena dialogue for about a couple of minutes resulting in two separate matches._

Vince: Shut up! I've made up my mind. We'll have two separate matches. Triple H will go against Carlito & Rob Conway, while John Cena will face Chris Masters' in a Master Lock Challenge.

* * *

_Backstage (On WWE Unlimited)_

_A hyper Mickie James approached Mr. McMahon._

Mickie: Hey Mr. McMahon.

Vince: Hello Mickie. (_Vince wipes his hand wit a handkerchief)_

Mickie: Tonight I want a match against Ashley. She is getting in the way of my relationship with Trish. I-I-I mean our friendship.

Vince: I'll see what I could do.

Mickie: Th-thanks a lot Mister McMahon.

* * *

King: Vince just made a match. Ashley versus Mickie James with Trish Stratus as a special referee.

Joey: And it's up next.

_During the television break._

_Ashley music plays. _

Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, making her way down to the ring, The 2005 Raw Diva Search Winner Assss-hleeyyyy!

_Ashley walks down, gets into the ring and does her usual poses and waited for the next opponent._

Introducing as the referee of this match, ladies and gentlemen give it up for the WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus! "Time to Rock & Roll" plays

_The Canadian Bombshell walks down the ramp, enters the ring and does her usual poses._

_Introducing the challenge of this match give it up for WWE Raw Diva Mickie James! Mickie music plays._

_The bell rang and the match began.

* * *

_

Thats the End for this chapter. Stay tune! In this story I have been neglecting the Trish & Randy characters because I just like the idea of John Cena really close to a intellgent but ghetto black girl but I'm trying! Trish and Randy I didn't forget!about ya'll !And for future chapters there will be more places that they visit instead of just arena/stadiums and clubs, so most def stay tune. It should be good. Also thank you for hanging in their with me (especially being a new writer and all. Peace. )

* * *


	10. There's About to Be Some Drama

Enjoy this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 10- Its Over !

* * *

**

_He popped his earphones in his ears. He started to bump his head to the rhythm of the beat. He slowly sled his dark blue hood onto his head and walked over to a sitting area. He laid his championship belt down beside him, he rest his other belongings beside as well. He opened his mouth and a small yawn escaped. He was startled by a familiar ring tone. He looked at the caller id but didn't answer it. He just ignored._

_Knock, Knock, Knock. There were three knocks at the door. John turned his music down and went to answer the door. To his surprised John was face to face with the chairman of the WWE._

John: Vince? _He said with a surprised expression._

Vince: Hello Jonathon.

John: Just John.

Vince: (sarcastically) Okay, Lets get down to business!

John: What business?

Vince: Storyline plots… confutations, special appearances, and special performances.

_Vince signal for some people to come into the locker room._

John: Do we have to do this here and now?

Vince: We can move this into the conference room, okay.

* * *

"What am I doing here tonight besides going down to see John? I'm not scheduled to perform or anything. I should see want Vince is doing?" she thought to herself.

Denise: Hi, Steph! Is your pops in…I-I-I mean your dad in?

Stephanie: He's with Cena.

Denise: Well am I performing tonight?

Stephanie: No, you are doing something with John. Vince wants you to make a couple of special appearances on Smackdown but not a transfer. You will be there to spark some drama with the Smackdown Divas.

Vince: Oh Denise!

Denise: Hey Mr. McMahon.

Stephanie: Dad, we were talking about her Smackdown performances .

Vince: The women division over there (signs) frequently sucks and we are thinking of transferring you, Victoria, and Ashley over there.

Denise: Why? I just got here. _(Denise becomes defensive) _I perform well, hold up I perform great. I could take any diva and kick their ass. I have been with the WWE since late 2000 and I have work my way from the bottom to the top and I'm not there yet. _(she deeply inhales and then she exhale,)_I'm not trying to argue with you but I'm a essential to the Raw roster. I have no problems going over to smackdown, now that I said what I have to say. I do whatever. I'm not afraid to fight a man, (sarcastically) please I grew up in the hood. Just if your transfer me, give me some competition.

Vince: Compelling argument… but I said I was thinking of it. But after your argument, I think it would be best for you to stay but that's definitely not final!

Denise: Thanks McMahon.

_(Denise hugs Mr. McMahon very tightly)_

Denise: Thanks so much Stephy.

Stephanie: (giggling) We are not done yet Denise. We want you to produce a song that we can feature on a upcoming WWE album and a music video that will feature you and John Cena!

Denise: What? John, (Like Lil Jon)okay!

* * *

_WWE Unlimited_

The winner of this match is Ashley—

(King interrupts Lillian)

King: Mickie just speared Ashley! Trish threw Mickie aside to help Ashley.

_Mickie dialogue ending up with challenging Trish for the WWE Women Title!_

Style: On Snap!

_End of the Commercial Break. _

"Lose My Breath" by Destiny's Child plays.

_Surprisally Denise walks down with a microphone in her right hand._

Denise: Hi everyone! (fans cheer) Are you ready for the main event of the evening?

(_Long pause, while the cheers of the crowd dye down) _Lillian I got this. _(giggles) _I thought I come down here and watch this match and support my good friend. Now Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome from West Newbury, Mass. Weighting at about 248…lbs _(slight pause) _um please welcome the World Wrestling Entertainment Champion _(giggles) _Johhhhhn Ceeenaaa!

"The Time is Now" plays. John Cena comes down on his cue.

John gave Denise a high-five. They both walked down the ramp together.

Moments later, John was fighting fiercely against his opponent when both Denise and John glanced at the ramp where the eyes of Lita & Edge met.

"Oh shit," John thought to himself.

_("They are here to start trouble. I guess their storyline with Mick Foley didn't start yet! Shit" Vince most likely is gonna start a storyline with me and her ," though Denise.)_

Out of nowhere Lita attacked Denise.

King: What the fa—

Coach: Chick Fight!

_Lita throws Denise into the steel steps._

_With Denise down, Lita makes her way over to the referee. With the referee distracted Edge made his way over to the defending champion._

_Before Edge got into the ring John quickly clothes lined him onto the ground. Lita gets into the ring but to be followed by Denise. Deniseclotheslined Lita when she turned around. Denise started pounding on her head outside the ring_

Hold up, Stop right now" demanded McMahon.

_The referee separated Lita & Denise._

Vince: Denise you want Lita! _Denise yelled hell yes!_

Lita you want Denise! _Lita signal yeah!_

Then you got it.. Next week Lita & Denise will be in a bra and panties match.

(Crowd cheer) Hold on lets make this a tag-team match. Lita and Denise will find themselves a tag-team partner!

Edge will have the master lock challenge next week and John will be the special guest ref.

* * *

**Later on that night**

John: you ready to go

Denise: yea, let me get my title!

John: Yo I was just going to go to the hotel.

Denise: Good cause I'm tired.

_There was a knock at the door. Denise replied to come in. In comes Trish._

Trish: Where are ya'll going tonight?

Denise: Home!

Trish: No partying? Well I don't blame you.

John: You leaving now Trisha?

Trish: Yeah, I'm riding with Maria. I'm meeting up with a old friend. So I'll see ya'll at the signing tomorrow right?

Denise: Oh yeah most def. _(she turns to John)_ I haven't talked to Durrell in along time, I think I gonna have a surprised visit tomorrow.

Trish: Goodnight guys, sleep well.

_Trish exits the room._

John: I think I might tagged along with that, do you mind if I chill with you whenever you go.

Denise: I guess, but how about Jasmine.

John: she was just a piece of ass _(laughing)_

Denise: Are you serious! _(laughing)_Damn I know you too well.

John: I just want to go to sleep.

Denise: Well I guess I'm driving, pinhead. Lets Go!

* * *

**In Denise's Jeep Wrangler**

John: What music station do you wna?

Denise: Something soft and smooth

_For a couple of minutes, John search for a smooth station until he found a station that was playing Usher "How do I say". Denise and John started to sing along with the words._

_Usher on the radio & John singing along._

_"A foreign beauty so exotic  
When she smiled at me  
She took my breath away  
Shes reminiscent of a goddess"_

Denise:You got a nice voice.

John: What? Me? Naw, shawty, I'm just sexy!

Denise What! (_They both busted out laughing)_

_John and Denise became quiet as they listen to the radio._

_John started to close his eyes and slip off into sleep. After "How do I say" went off, Natalie "Going Crazy" came on._

_Denise turned her left signal on and made the turn. John slightly opened his eyes to see her in the reflection. "She is so cute" he thought, as he glazed at the reflection._

_Denise continued to drive to the hotel, when they got to a red light, she realized that Durrell left her a text message: _**I'm in town, holla at me at the Old York's Gym on Whites Road. **_Denise text back._

"_Wow" she thought. "I wonder what John dreaming of?" (A few moments later)_

Denise: John?

_John slowly woke up. He heard a soft voice._

Denise: Get up sleepy head, we'll here at the hotel.

_He groaned as he got out of the car and took his stuff upstairs._

Denise: Come on baby_ ( she helped him up the steps)_

_Their rooms were right across the hall from each other. John laid against the wall, with his eyes closed as he waited for Denise to open his door. She opened his door and carried his stuff inside, then she came back outside and guided John into the room. _

"_Come on baby" she whispered into his ears._

_She took his shirt off and removed his sneakers, headband and (wrestling gear) elbow/knee pads and threw it on the chairs of the hotel suite. She then walked the half-naked John to the bed. She tucked him in and then kissed him on his forehead. _

"Goodnight John," whispered Denise.

"Where are you going," groaned John

"I'm going to my bed." Said Denise

"Chill here with me," he whispered

"Boy please, its almost 1o'clock, just get your sleep and holla at me later boy." Denise replied.

"Goodnight Niecy" John said

"Nighty night beanie," replied Denise.

_Denise quietly grabbed her things cut the light off and she quietly shut John's door._

When Denise closed the door she quietly opened her suite's door and locked it back. She heard moans and groans coming from her bedroom. _(It has to be Trish, she's my roommate, I wonder whom she fucking? Randy must be hereI'll just act like I'm going to the bathroom, yeah that a good excuse. She thought._

_Denise opened the door._

Denise: Oh… my…goodness!

Trish: Denise!

Denise: Trish! Jeff Hardy!

Jeff: Hi Denise, long time no see.

Denise: You and Jeff are together in my-my bed. Oh Shit

_Denise quickly shut the door. She was in complete shock! Her best friend Trish cheated on her good friend Randy with another guy Jeff Hardy.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Usher "How Do I say " appears on Usher 8701 album! Its a awesome hip hop & R&B album. Also Natalie's "Goin Crazy" appears on her self-proclaimed album "Natalie". I just like that song! This crazy that Trish cheated! I bet she just caught up in the middle or was it a plannedthing. Don't forget about Durrell (Denise's boyfriend). Check out the next chapter of "THE WWE with A R&B TWIST"


	11. Drama? I think so!

Thanks so much for the reviews, Please continue to read and review! thanks and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Drama? I think so!**

Denise: I'm not going to say anything.

_Trish slammed the door leaving Jeff Hardy in the bedroom._

Denise: (passively) Whatever you do it's your business, I just wish you would not do it in my room!

Trish: I'm sorry about that…

Denise: Don't speak, continue your evening I'll talk to you later Randy, I mean Trish!

Trish: Denise!

Denise: I gonna sleep over at John's. Goodnight!

_Denise shivers in disgusts. She grabbed her nightgown, toothbrush, slippers, hair wrap and grab John's room key. She quietly left the room, ran across the hallway, open John's room and ran into his bathroom._

_John sat up in his king size bed in his suite. He heard water running._

_(I supposed to be in here alone. Who the fuck is that?) He thought._

_John wrapped himself in his sheets and got up. He started to walk over to the bathroom._

_Knock, knock_

John: _(in a starchy voice) _Yo is anyone in there?

_Denise opened the door with a sexy shiny light orange nightgown on. She had on Elmo slippers on and her hair was up. She still had some makeup on and all her jewelry was in her right arm._

Denise: Sorry John, _(nervous chuckle) _Trish was entertaining over there and I just didn't want to be over there. (_innocently) _Do you mind if I chill on your couch?

John: No I don't mind ,why don't you come chill with me.

Denise: In your bed!

John: Yeah, why not?

Denise: You've must be crazy!

John: Stop frontin.

Denise: Please boy! I'm fine. _(giggles)_The couch is fine!

John: Aight. Well goodnight girl.

Denise: Nighty Night John.

* * *

**The Next Morning: Around 8:30**

_The bell rang to Trish suite. A half naked Jeff answered the door._

Durrell: Hey, Hold up! Is Denise here?

Jeff: No, she's not. Who are you?

Durrell: Her boyfriend, her assistant said she's in room D25 and this is D25!

Jeff: Try next door or across the hall, man.

Durrell: Thanks man. _(That's a strange dude, what's up with the purple highlights?) Durrell thought to himself._

_Durrell walked next store to find an Edge & Lita. They pointed him next door._

_He walked across the hallway to John suite. He made a rhythmic knock on the door._

_A couple of seconds later, a half-naked John opened the door._

John: Whassup man, what are you doing here?

Durrell: Looking for my girl. Have you seen D-d-d.

_Durrell looked past John and saw his girlfriend in her nightgown._

Durrell: Denise!

Denise: (excited) Durrell! Why are you here?

Durrell: I should be asking you that. So why are you here bitch! Cheating on me with this wigger.

Denise: What?

John: What the fuck?

_Durrell sucker punch John. John flew onto the floor. _

Denise: Oh SNAP! John! Durrell!

_Durrell jump onto John, picked him up and slammed him into the wall. Denise ran up to Durrell and slapped the shit out of him. _

Denise: "What the fuck! I wasn't cheating on you I just need a place to sleep while Trish was fucking somebody! I can't believe you think I'll cheat on you! But now were most definitely over. Get the fuck outta my face! Now leave!

_Durrell wasn't listening. He wanted to beat the shit out of John. Out of nowhere John speared Durrell into the dinning room table. John starts pounding on his head! Denise ran towards the door, she ran to RVD & Big Show's room._

_At 8:42 am, Denise, Rob Van Dam & Big Show got to Denise room where they found Trish, and Lita watching. Adam (Edge) tried to break them out but they were too much into the fight. Denise ran back into the room and did a roundhouse kick on Durrell and she hit him hard. Paul (Big show) grabbed John by the waist and slammed him against the wall. Now with them both sedate. Denise had her time to talk._

"Look at this fucking hotel room. Its toe-up from the floor-up! Are you serious guys! This is ridiculous! _She turns to Durrell._ You should know that I would never cheat on your dumb ass and you should've have call him outside his name Durrell. I'm sorry but we are so over! Hey Rob and Paul (Big Show) can you escort Durrell downstairs please, thank you. Thanks Adam are you okay?" Denise said.

_John and Adam shook hands._

John: thanks man.

Adam: No sweat man. (_He said feeling on his jaw)_

Denise: Are you okay?

John: Yeah, I'm okay

Denise: Damn, you roughed him up but it looks like he gots some punches in. Makeup will fix that. I'll take care of you but your going take care of the hotel bill!.

* * *

**At the WWE Signing at the La Frose Convention Center**

Randy: I heard you got into it with Denise ex-boyfriend.

John: Yeah that bitch-ass punched the shit out of me early this morning.

Randy: Damn.

John: Yeah, I know. So… How was last night?

Randy: Oh that girl, yeah she's my new personal assistant but I'm trying to change my ways man. No cheating! I'm faithful to Trish.

John: You weren't at Trish's suite last night?

Randy: (Randy shaking his head) ehh-innn. Gnaw, why you ask?

John: That must have been Denise.

Randy: Denise? John wassup? You think Trish is cheating?

John: No man.

Randy: Oh okay.

_( Candice, Torrie and Victoria walked up.)_

Candice: What are ya'll talking about?

Victoria: Randy and John, did you know that your seating at women table?

Torrie: We are gonna need you to get up now!

John: Damn! Honest mistake, my fought.

Randy: Sorry ladies.

_(John and Randy slowly walk away.)_

Candice: Look at his ass. Jingling from side to side. _( Her eyes were glued to his ass) Candice slightly moans._

Victoria: Who Randy?

_Torrie coughs_

Candice: Oh my Goodness he is so fine!

Victoria: Don't forget about John. John's got a booty too!

_Torrie coughs a little louder_

Victoria: I wonder if Randy has a big cock! Or is into threesomes

Candice: I just want him to pick me up_. (Torrie coughs a little louder, _Victoria looks at Torrie,) Lay me on my back. _(Torrie coughs uncontrollably)_ and let him..

Torrie: Shut The HELL UP. (_Candice immediately shut up_.) Damn I've been coughing because Trish Stratus, Randy's girlfriend and John's best friend Denise has been behind you for a couple of minutes holding back a freaking beat down. So when I cough you WERE supposed to say are you okay Tory and than I'll shift my eyes at Trish and Denise. Damn! Even Victoria isn't that stupid. Why do you think she shut up! Damn! (she walked away.)

Victoria: Wow this is an awkward moment!

_( Trish gave an evil glare to both Candice and Victoria)

* * *

_

_Trish and Denise wander away from the table for a couple of minutes. Then ran to bathroom to check their makeup and discuss some issues_

**In the Bathroom**:

_Both divas checked all the stalls to see if any other womenwere there. When they found that no one was there,then the conversation started._

Trish: Your not going to say anything right?

Denise: To Randy?

Trish_: (aggressively)_ To anyone! I have never cheated on anyone before. I already feel guilty about it and I need my best friend to be there for me and not to say anything to anyone!

Denise: I know Trish. Its okay.

Trish: _(starting to break down)_ I ran intoJeff after I talked to you and John. He invited me to a drink and we started talking and then I slept with him. I missed him so much but when I kissed him, I didn't feel what I needed to feel with Jeff that I felt with Randy.

Denise: I won't say anything, but you must end this now! End this before it gets too serious! I've got your back girl. ( Trish started to tear up) Don't cry!

Trish: _(crying)_ I'm so confused! I can't believe that I ch-cheated on him.

Denise: Come here. _Denise opened her arms and hugged Trish._

_Out of nowhere "Paging Trish Stratus and Denise D'Silva please report to the Audion! Immediately. Once again Paging Trish Stratus and Denise D'Silva please report to the Audion!_

Denise: Lets clean you up. You look way to good to be crying. (_giggling) _Come on Girl! You're the Champion and I'm the Queen. Girl lets go make an entrance! Lets Go.

Trish: Thanks Denise. Now lets go rock this signing!

Denise: How do we rock a signing?

Trish: Shut up.

_The divas laughed.

* * *

_

Thanks! R&R.


	12. The Gym

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully keep them going! This chapter has a little bit of sexual humor. just a heads up! Enjoy:****

* * *

**

Chapter 12: The Gym

After the Signing.

Randy, John, Booker T, Sharmell ,Trish and Denise.

"Where do ya wanna go" said Sharmell to everyone

" John call your chick, Jasmine! Denise you can call umm- oh never mind. I guess we can triple date. Denise can you find a date?" asked Trish

"Why does everyone think that , I don't go with her. She was just a piece of ass." Responded a frustrated John.

"John, do you remember that jingle that you made about Jasmine. Oh my goodness, it is so hilarious but yet really nasty. ( Denise turned to Sharmell) See John and I were talking about her a couple of days ago and he made a rhyme about her.( Denise turned to Randy) You gotta hear it! Please tell everybody!" said a joyful Denise.

"Well," said John.

"Please, ( in a sing-song way) You can train with me. Please John. (a baby voice) please Mister Cena!

"Okay, Hey Booker give me a beat, man." Asked John.

" No, man. I'm trying to chill here. Ask your girl…" said Booker

"Jasmine is not my girlfriend." Said John.

"Not her. Get Denise to do it. John, your so damn complicated." Responded Booker.

_(Denise made a beat to Hickory Dickory Dock the nursery rhyme)_

"Yo, um, yo, yo I said ,Hickory dickory dock  
That bitch Jaz she sucked my cock,  
When the clock struck two,  
I dumped my white goo,  
And dumped her at the end of her block. Ah-ha!" John rapped.

_The wrestler laughed hard._

"John, do you have another one you can do, that was so hilarious." Said Booker T and Randy.

"Let me see, Denise give me a beat." Said John.

Denise started doing a rhyme on a piece of the gym's equipment.

"Listen, I going to take it back,Roses are red  
lemons are sour  
That girl opened Her legs and I tore her up in just one hour."

_Wrestler continue to laugh._

"Your such a man-whore, John!" Trish said.

" Why would you say something like that?" said Sharmell.

"I didn't like that bitch so I don't care!" said Denise.

" Come on Trish and Sharmell don't act like this, I'm just playing around." John responded

" I'll see you later Denise and the man-whore. Randy are you coming? Said Trish

"Yeah, I'll be back. Lets go Trish. said Randy.

"We're out too" said Booker T. Booker and Sharmell made their exit

* * *

" What do you want to do first Denise?" asked John 

" I want to do the abs and the hips training, is that cool?" said Denise.

"Lets get going." Said John.

_John and Denise walked over to the abs equipment. Denise removed her shirt revealing a spaghetti strap tube top, under that a push-up sports bra. John removed her shirt to reveal a white wife-beater. Denise grab her purse, looked in it and took out a baby blue WWE engraved I-pod and some speakers. Denise turned the speakers on and turned Cherish's Do it To it song came on._

"I like to work out with music, is that cool John?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. No problemo." John responded.

_Denise laid on the mat along with John guiding her._

"Denise, your going to place your hips like this." said John.

John guided his hands against her soft skin. Slowly guiding her hips to where their suppose to be. Denise started to do the exercises.

"Okay we are going to do this to 50." Said John.

"50 TIMES, what the hell are you smoking? Said Denise, " I doing this to 20."

"Denise you can do this. I got you." Said John. " Go ahead and start."

_Denise started doing the exercises._

"1… 2…3…4…5…6.." said John. "Denise, I have to ask you something, its about Trish."

_On the I-pod, Letoya's Torn came on._

"What is it John? Said Denise.

" A couple of nights ago, the night when you slept in my room. You said I didn't want to sleep in your room because Trish was fucking somebody, what's going on? Now Don't lie Randy wasn't there."

"32… (heavily breathing) 43… 48… 4-Oh John I think I popped my hip." Said Denise.

"Don't change the subject!" John said.

He caress her hip and popped it back into place.

" Ouch! What do you want me to say John. (whispers) That she cheated on him with Jeff Hardy. ( normal tone) Oh snap! Said Denise.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Randy finally did—" said John

" John don't say a word! Please, I wasn't suppose to say anything. Please John!" said Denise.

"Hey John and Denise. What are ya'll arguing about?" said Randy

(_Denise snapped her head to facing Randy)_

" Our usual arguments" Denise responded. " John can you help me up."

"Yo Randy later on I got to talk to you, okay." Said John.

Denise look at John with confusing. Denise silently mouthed

" Please don't do this, I beg of you, John." _Denise looked like she was going to cry._

"Lets go. John is something wrong?" Randy asked.

" We will talk about it later. Lets go everybody" said John!

* * *

Oh snap! Is John gonna spill the beans of Trish and Jeff one night stand or will he keep quiet for Denise. Find out on the upcoming chapters. Holla at me with the reviews! Thank you. This chapter features Cherish's Do it To it and Letoya Luckett's Torn! 


	13. Let the Backstabbing Begin

**A/N: I'm am so sorry about not updating this story in almost month. But I'll try not to do it again. Heads up this chapter has strong language!**

**

* * *

A/N: To catch you up with this argument, this is how it started: John and Denise were working out in the gym:**

" A couple of nights ago, the night when you slept in my room. You said I didn't want to sleep in your room because Trish was fucking somebody, what's going on? Don't lie Randy wasn't there." Said John.

"32… (heavily breathing) 43… 48… 4-Oh John, I think I popped my hip." Said Denise.

"Don't change the subject!" John said.

_He caress her hip and popped it back into place._

" Ouch! What do you want me to say John. (whispers) That she cheated on him with Jeff. (normal tone) Oh snap!" Said Denise.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Randy finally did—" said John

" John don't say a word! Please, I wasn't suppose to say anything. Please John!" said Denise.

"Hey John and Denise. What are ya'll arguing about?" said Randy.

_Denise snapped her neck towards Randy._

"Our usual arguments" Denise responded. " John can you help me up?"

"Yo, Randy later on I got to talk to you, okay." Said John.

_Denise looked at John with grief. Denise silently mouthed._

" Please don't do this, I beg of you, John."

"Are we going?" _Randy turned to John._"John is something wrong?" Randy asked

" We will talk about it later. Lets go Randy. I'll be right back Denise. Stay here." said an angry John.

* * *

**A/N: Now here's the actual chapter: Thank you for your patience! And please read and review.:**

**Chapter 13: Let the Backstabbing Begin!**

_John and Randy walked away from Denise. John grabbed his stuff and left Denise in the room._

"Hey Randy, I've gotta talkto you." Said John wiping his head with a towel.

"Well, get it over with? Why is Denise acting so weird? Come on John feel me in. said Randy. " Just tell me this, is it serious?

_John opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Denise interrupted him._

"No, its not!" said Denise.

" Well can we at least go out to eat or drink?" said Randy. "Trish is also coming."

_Randy walked ahead of Denise and John._

"John and Denise I going to run ahead and get the car okay, cause I'm hungry!" said Randy

"What the hell? Were you really going to tell him?" Said Denise. _John volume tone rose_.

"Yes, I was, he deserves to fucking know! Said John.

"Don't get loud with me! Said Denise.

"Then maybe you should stay in your place!" said John.

"Excuse me!" said Denise pushing him in his chest.

_John resisted on putting his hands on her_

"If you were in my place what you do Denise?" said John

"Shut my mother-fucking mouth because my best friend ask me to. That's what the fuck I'll do!" said Denise.

"I knew Randy longer than you. " Said John. _John shrug his shoulders._

"What's that supposed to mean? Was he there when you needed somebody! Who was there when he wasn't, when nobody was fucking there for your dumb ass? Huh! Who John? Who! Said Denise.

" You, bitch! Is that what you want me to say! You! The fucking bottom line is that its time for me to be a friend like he was for me! Said John. "Who was there when you weren't there Denise! Miss No-it-all. I don't have to explain myself to you. The fucking bottom line is that Trish cheated on Randy, that's all! So get the hell out my face, cause I'm tired of talking to you." Said John.

"Then be like that! You've stated what you wanted to say. Now I'm out!" said Denise

"Well then, fuck YOU!" said John

"Then screw You!" said Denise

_Randy pulled up to John._

"John, where's Denise?" said Randy as he pulled up in his dark green SUV.

"Lets go! I don't want to talk about that bitch!" said John.

_Randy never John so upset before. __Randy drove off, he turned down a street and saw Denise walking fast. He pulled up next to her:_

"Denise, get in the car! We got to talk about this." Said a confused Randy.

"Torrie is going to pick me up in my jeep in five minutes. Thanks but no thanks! I'll talk to you at the club, goodnight.

"Goodnight Denise. _Randy drove off.

* * *

_

After the party, Denise was driving Torrie, Trish, and Maria back to the hotel.

_Denise was driving while singing along to Mariah Carey's Shake it off. Trish was talking on the phone to Randy. Torrie was glazing out the window and Maria was massaging her feet.Trish was sitting in the backseat along with Maria, while Torrie was in the passager seat._

"So I got to shake it off!" sang Denise.

"Yes Randy! Dinner was awesome! Thanks for inviting me… Well I know THAT... stop okay, I gotta go! Goodnight!" said Trish. _Trish clicked her phone off._

"So ladies, what's going on for the remainder of the time? Said Trish. "First, I have to ask you a question? Said Maria. " Who are you dating Jeff or Randy?

"Both! Cause Trish is a pimpette! Said Torrie!

The divas laughed except for Denise.

"Why aren't you laughing Denise?" said Torrie.

"Because ya'll ain't right! Randy is a good friend to me and I lied to him today and I got into a serious argument with John today and its all becauseyour cheating on Randy." Responded Denise.

_Denise turned off the radio._

"I knew Randy since- since, I knew him for a couple of years now and I know that he certainly loves the female anatomy and he loves sex but since he's been with you that's all he can talk about!

_Denise pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Trish was completely appalled by Denise's reaction. Torrie and Maria were also shocked._

"Did you know that last week, he had three girls that wanted to have a foursome with him and he turned them down, and they were sexy women.

_Denise parked the car, unlocked the doors and cut the car off._

"Trish, I love you, no doubt you're my girl! But your hurting me andtwo of my great friends. If Randy ever found out…" _Denise nodded her head left to right… " _I'm sorry, I have to take a walk. I'll be back!

_Denise got out the car, threw Torrie her car keys and walked away.

* * *

_

_Torrie, Trish, and Maria walked up to suite in silence. Torrie used her keys to get in the suite. The three ladies walk in._

"Damn! She a little touchy" said Torrie.

"She's got a point! I cheated on my boyfriend! I have to face the facts! Said Trish

"But you didn't sleep with him" said Maria.

"Yes I did!" said Trish.

"What?" said Torrie.

"Come here Trish" said Maria.

Trish, Torrie and Maria hugged.

"Lets just grab some ice cream and talk this out." said Maria

* * *

Wrestlemania 22 Press Conference (Just one week before the great event) 

Jon Coachman: Ladies and Gentlemen: please welcome the WWE Heavy Weight Champion, Kurt Angle!

_Kurt Angle made his way to the stand but was tripped by Randy Orton. Kurt push Randy out his chair into Rey's chair. The three smackdown wrestlers went at it. The other wrestlers broke it up._

Wow, now lets welcome to the stand the WWE Queen of the Ring, Denise.

_Destiny's Child Lose my Breath played by no Denise came out._

_Everyone looked around but to find no champion. __Coach started to panic, he went behind the curtain, he only saw Trish and John Cena getting ready for their speech. _

"Where's Denise? Said Coach

" Why are you asking me! Does it look like I know where that chick is? _Coach shook his head indicating no. _Then stop looking at me." Said John

"John! What's wrong with you, you been mean all day!" said Trish.

" Well, if I was mean all day, I should have been told Randy about a certain cheater."

" Well at least do we have a replacement," interrupted Coach.

_Trish's eyes got big. Trish was praying that he was just bluffing._

"Excuse me!" said Trish.

"Do you cheat on your diet as well? Your love-handles are starting to show." said John.

_Trish pulled her shirt down._

"Well whatever Trish your up next." Said Coach

"Its not like that! John what's wrong with you!" said Trish.

"I know your little secret and you can thank that songbirdright there ." Said John as he walk away.

"Wait!" Laura Ann said." I'll feel in for her. Denise has a stomach virus or something like that. "

"But who checked in for her?" said Coach

"Me, Laura Ann." Said Laura Ann. "I have her title and everything. And I'm ready, I practiced her lines."

_Coach came back from out of the curtain._

" Sorry we had technical difficulties backstage. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the WWE Queen of the Ring Lanise, I mean Denise D'Silva.

_Backstage _"He's an idiot" said Laura Ann said.

_Laura Ann came out pretending to be Denise._

_She started her speech : "Listen up…. Ashley, or Victoria are not taking this title away from me. So face it… she ended her speech._

_Crowd cheered. Laura Ann sat down._

_Trish was pissed backstage but before she went on she made herself relaxed_

Now Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the WWE Women's champion, Trish Stratus! Said Shane McMahon

_Crowd goes wild!_

_Trish made her speech about Mickie James and then sit down._

Now we have two more presenters, Everyone give it up for the main event match! The challenger Triple H, and the champion John Cena will go for the WWE Championship.

John and Hunter made their speech, hyped up WM22.

* * *

_At the end of the conference._

_Trish and Randy were talking at the end._

"Baby, are you ready for WM22! I'll soon be the new heavyweight champion! Baby!" Said Randy

"We gotta talk!" said Trish.

"Yeah, I know, how about tonight I'll pick you up and we'll go out to that elegant G-Spot restaurant ." said Randy.

"But Randy" said Trish.

_Laura Ann walked by the two._

"Hey Randy and Trish!" said Laura Ann.

"Yo is Denise okay?" asked Randy

"Yes she's okay, she ate at some random Chinese place last night at around 3. She must had a lot on her mind, for her to go walking out that late with nobody with her." Said Laura Ann.

"Are you ready for match at WM22, Laura Ann?" said Trish.

"Trish, you know I don't have a match at Wrestlemania, I'm a special referee!" said Laura Ann.

"Well I gotta a plan about thewomen's title! Lets talk to the writers." Snicker Trish.

* * *

_Hopefully, you've enjoy thank! The next chapter is going to be steamy. Will Trish Stratus confront Denise?Is John and Denise's friendship over? Will Randy find out whats happening? What does Trish have in store for Denise's twin sister Laura Ann? Find out on the next upcoming chapters! Once agagin I apologized for the long wait of this chapter! Please Read and review!_

_-Detre_


	14. The Evening

**Now this chapter is the set up for the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this story and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: The Evening

* * *

_Later that day, Randy and John were having a phone conversation._

John: Why do you want me and Denise there?  
Randy: Because it's important to me! I'm finally going to confront Trish!  
John: Confront her?  
Randy: Yes, confront her!  
John: confront on what we talked about!  
Randy: Listen John! I need you and Niecy to be dressed up okay, I'm going to let this girl have it!  
John: I can't believe you are going to do this right before Wrestlemania!  
Randy: Yes I am John! And you and Denise will witness it! So we will meet at 9:15 at the G-Spot.  
John: I'll arrange everything at the restaurant!  
Randy: Thanks John, I guess everything is set then! See you tonight!  
John: Bye.

* * *

_At the same time John and Randy were having their conversation, on the other side of Chicago, in an hotel room, Denise and Laura Ann were having their own conversation._

_Denise was laying on her sister's bed while watching cartoons. Her sister, Laura Ann walked in with some warm ginger ale and a bowl of soup._

"Drink this. Take it slowly," said Laura Ann.  
_Denise slowly took down the soup._  
"Oh snap, this is good! What kind of soup is this, La, La." said Denise.  
"Momma's star and noodle soup!" said Laura Ann.  
"She taught you how to make it. That's so mean. How is she going to teach you not me!" said Denise.  
" I just watched her make it one day that's all." said Laura Ann.

_Denise slowly drunk the warm soda._

"So how was the conference, today. I heard Coach called you Lanise!" said Denise.  
"Yes that man did! He's an idiot! He is really Mr. McMahon's bitch." said Laura Ann.

_Laura Ann grabbed her laptop to check out what's going on with invited you to a special date tonight; do you think you're well enough to go?" said Laura Ann  
"Yeah, what time tonight?" said Denise.  
"Around 9:00" said Laura Ann. "You have to get dressed up though. Randy said he's wants you to wear something black and pink."  
"He's got me on lockdown." said Denise. "Well help me get up, should I call Krescent to help me with my hair and makeup or will you help me."  
"Well Denise, I going out tonight. Can I wear your booty dress?" said Laura Ann.  
"What booty dress?" said Denise.  
" Denise, you know we got a booty. The dress that's tight on the ass but its loose at the bottom. Do you know what I'm talking about?" said the Smackdown diva. _

"Yeah, go ahead girl," responded the Raw diva.

* * *

_Trish Stratus pulled up in her black stretch hummer limo at 9:02, only thirteen minutes early. Trish instructed her driver to sit by the curb as she watched the restaurant entrance._

_Randy pulled in to the entrance in a silver SUV. Randy wearing all black suit with pink pin-stripe, got out of the car, passed his keys to the valet and opened the door for Denise, his passenger. Denise was wearing a classic black dress with little pink rubies embedded in it. She even had the matching flower in her hair. The two wrestlers enter the private restaurant. _

_Trish sat there for another seven minutes when she saw John Cena roll up in his Jeep Wrangler. After she saw John looking all handsome in a all black suit and gelled hair she instructed her driver to pull up to the entrance and she went in._

_Trish walked into the elegant restaurant that was decorated in white icicle lights. The café look absolutely beautiful. With champagne drapes and beautiful artwork hanging on the walls._

"Hello Miss Stratigias" said the maitre d'.

_Trish was then accompanied by Randy, John and Denise. They exchange hellos._

"Please follow me" said the maitre d'. The stars followed the owner. "Welcome Mr. Orton, Mr. Cena, Miss D'Silva and Miss Stratigias to the G-Spot also known as George's Spot. My name is George and I'm the owner of this restaurant and your maitre d' for this evening. Now will you please accompany me to the cerulean room?

_The four superstars followed the owner into this waterfall setting room. The top layer of the floor was made out of a strong transparent glass. The bottom layer was a replica of an actual ocean floor. The sound of the live waterfall in the circular shaped room relaxed the WWE wrestlers. The room was surrounded by exotic fishes and exotic aquariums. _

_At the glass table, Randy sat next to Trish but right across from Denise. John sat next to Denise._

George: Here are your menus! I'll be right back!'

George the maitre d' walked away. Randy bit into his breadsticks and looked up at John and then at Denise.

"What's up with you and Denise?" said Randy.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," responded Denise looking down at an empty plate.

"Here are your menus," said George. "I'll be right back."

_George walked away for a moment. The four stars looked at their menus in silence, George then return._

"What will you have Miss D'Silva?" said George.

"Can I have a chicken and bacon Caesar salad with shrimp alfedo and a golden apple martini?" Said Denise.

"How about you Mr. Cena.?" Said George.

"I'll have a pasta bowl, and mozella sticks, a small side-salad with a sprite." said John.

"And you Miss Stratigias?" said George.

_Trish looked at John. John looked back at her. He saw her look at her stomach._

_"_Well I'll have a … a-a-a… just a chicken salad," said Trish.

"No don't do that Trish! Order what you want! I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was way out of line. Do you forgive me? Asked John.

"Yes I forgive you! But don't say that only if it true or you'll get cut." Said Trish. "Also a peach martini and some lasagna.

_They started laughing, then Randy order._

"I'll have the six-layer lasagna and some red wine," said Randy.

* * *

_Moments later_

_The wrestlers received their food and began to eat. Randy and Trish were enjoying themselves while Denise and John were eating in silence._

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt you but Miss Stratigias you have a phone call." Said George the maitre d'.

_Randy, Denise and John sat their in silence. Randy opened up his phone to check his voice messages._

"Hey Denise, are you going to eat that shrimp?" asked John.

"You know I cannot eat all of this at one time. We are not all like you!" said Denise.

"Well do you want to share it with me?" said John.

"No I don't!" said Denise.

_Denise started eating the alfedo slowly, purposely causing the white sauce to flick on her lips. John was watching intensely as she did it on purpose._

_"_Denise, you are so sexy." Said John in smooth but husky voice.

"I know, I know, now will you please help me eat this!" said Denise.

John grabbed his fork and started to eat along with her.

"Yo Niecy, my fought! I'm sorry for the way I acted." Said John.

"No, no you were perfectly alright!" said Denise.

"Listen can ya'll two get into positions for the song" said Randy.

_Denise and John got up. Denise kissed John on his lips._

_"_I'm sorry for acting like an asshole. Thank you for apologizing." Said Denise. "I just wanted to seal it with a kiss."

_Denise stood by the aquarium next to Randy. John stood on the opposite side of Denise._

"Okay, now practice it. Hunter and Stephanie aren't going to stall Trish for much long."

* * *

**_The next chapter is so exciting, I can't wait for the responses and the reviews for these chapters! Please review! Thank you!_**

**_-Detre_**


	15. The Evening Part Two

**Now in the middle of this chapter gets a little confusing, the conversation between the actual people are in bold. Enjoy! Reviews are needed! I need to know if I doing a good or bad job. Thank you! Oh yeah, this chapter has strong language!**

**-Detre****

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 : The Evening Part 2**

_A waiter came out of the storage room with a keyboard and sat it in front of Denise. Denise started to play Michael Jackson and SWV (Sister With Voices) "Right Here". Denise started vocalizing to the song, while John had a sexy smooth rap to it._

"Is everything set?" said John.

_Randy took out an 18 karat platinum sapphire and diamond setting engagement ring._

"Oh my goodness, that ring is beautiful!" said Denise.

"Good ahead dog!" said John.

"Denise keep singing! I just got to check one more message," responded Randy

_The introduction played for SWV featured Michael Jackson played._

Denise: Oooooo, oooo

_Trish walked in to see Denise singing._

"What?" said a confused Trish.

_Denise singing:_

_Sure as the sun is shining  
Our love will keep on climbing  
There's gonna be some rain  
Gonna beat the pain  
But as long as I know  
Boy, time will show  
Our love will grow  
And I know_

_Love will be right here…_

_John started rapping: _

_True love some don't believe in_

_That's just what I'm givin'_

_I'm gonna keep it strong_

_I'll be holdin' on_

_To you_

_No one can do_

_Me like you do_

_It's true_

_Never to be mistaken  
Long as it's love we're making  
There's gonna be some rain  
Gonna beat the pain  
But as long as I know  
Girl, time will show  
Our love will grow  
And I know._

_Both singing:_

_Love will be right here  
Be right here  
Right here  
Be right here  
No fear  
Have no fear  
No tears  
Love is here._

_Denise and John then turned to Randy to give him his cue. But he didn't do anything. He slowly rose and looked at Trish. Trish saw a ring case on the table._

"Trish, I love you with all my heart. Tonight was going to be the best night in my entire life and hopefully in your entire life but a problem has occurred." Said Randy.

"Was going to be?" said Trish.

_Denise and John look completely confused._

"Do you see this ring, Trish?" Said Randy

_Trish started to happily cry but soon those tears became of grief._

"Before we continue, I want everyone to listen to my voice mail." Said Randy.

_Randy put his phone on the speaker command and this is what it played:_

_Voicemail:_

"_Yes Randy! Dinner was awesome! Thanks for inviting me" said Trish_

" _Trish, don't cut me off" said Randy._

"**Trish did you know that you did not cut your phone off, and my phone recorded as a voicemail." said an upset Randy.**

**_Trish became very confused. "Oh no" she said in her mind._**

_Voicemail:_

"_So ladies, what's going on for the remainder of the time? Said Trish._

"_First, I have to ask you a question? Said Maria. " Who are you dating Jeff or Randy?_

"_Both! Cause Trish is a pimpette! Said Torrie!_

"**So you're a pimpette now! Huh Trish!" said Randy**.

"_Why aren't you laughing Denise?" said Torrie._

"_Because ya'll ain't right! Randy is a good friend to me and I lied to him today and I got into a serious argument with John today and its all because your cheating on Randy." Responded Denise._

"**So Denise you knew?" said Randy. **

"**I'm so, so sorry Randy!" said Denise. Denise showed deeply remorse for Randy.**

_Voicemail:_

_Denise said "I knew Randy since- since, I knew him for a couple of years now and I know that he certainly loves the female anatomy and he loves sex but since he's been with you that's all he can talk about!_

"_Did you know that last week, he had three girls that wanted to have a foursome with him and he turned them down, and they were sexy women._

" **I was going to fuck them hard, Trish! Make them scream my name but I loved you to much to hurt you like you hurt me."said Randy.**

" **I never meant to hurt you, Randy, I made a mistake, please!" said Trish. **

**_Trish and Denise started crying. John was completely shock that this was happening !_**

" **SHUT UP TRISHA! NOW listen, lets fast-forward this!" said Randy.**

_Voicemail:_

"_Damn! She a little touchy" said Torrie._

"_She's got a point! I cheated on my boyfriend! I have to face the facts! Said Trish._

"**That's right! You cheated on me!" said Randy.**

"_But you didn't sleep with him" said Maria._

"_Yes I did!" said Trish._

"_What?" said Torrie._

**Randy cut off his phone off. Voicemail ended.**

"Bitch, get the fuck out of my life! I can't believe you! And you fucked Jeff Hardy!" said Randy

_Trish was crying and apologetic, Randy turned to Denise! _

"You're a bitch too. I knew you longer Denise! I thought we were cool! But you lied to me in my fucking face, what kind of friend are you? Your no friend to me! I was there when you needed me, but you weren't for me! Denisefuck you!" said Randy

"Ran- I'm so sorry- please" said Denise.

_Randy backslapped Denise in her face. Denise landed on the floor._

"Hold up--" said John

"And John you knew about this shit didn't you! You fuck-face! You were going to let me marry this slut, with you knowing. We are supposed to be boys and you did this too me. Don't ever fucking talk to me again. You are dead to me!" said Randy

"No, its not like that! Randy listen!" said John

_Randy then RKOed John Cena onto the glass table. _

"John! Stop this Randy!" said Denise.

"Please, don't do this! I love you with all my heart! I want you! I just got all caught up with a past fling!" said a emotional Trish.

_Randy walked over to Trish!_

"Don't ever talk to me again, you stupid motherfucking bitch." Said Randy.

_He took a glass of his red wine and poured it on her hair and gown and then he slapped her in her face causing her to fall.Randy storm off furious! _

_Trish got up and followed him…

* * *

_

**_That's the end for this! That was crazy! Randy completely ended his friendship with them! That's a shame! Well stay tune to the next following chapters! Not to leave ya' hanging. What's going to happen to the four superstar now that their crew is no more. I guess we'll have to wait for the upcoming chapters! I'm going to try to get it up faster! Please review! Review, Review! I look forward to them thank you!_**

**_-Detre!_**


	16. The day before WM22

_Hey, here's the next chapter, please enjoy and review!

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**

" Please don't end your friendship with Denise and John because of my foolish mistake," _Randy shrugged his shoulders. "_Randy listen to me!" said Trish as she grabbed him.

"Listen to me! I know that you hate me right now and that's understandable but I love you with all my heart! You have to believe me on that." Said Trish.

"Get away from me" said Randy as he got into his car and turn the ignition key! ". This is already painful to have my girlfriend and my two best friends stabbed me in the back." said Randy.

_He then drove away._

_Trish in a emotional state walked back into the restaurant._

George said "What happen here?"

Denise responds "I'll pay for everything, just can you give me an estimate for the four plates and the glass table, okay, and the cost to clean up this mess. Thank you! I'm so sorry about this. I hope this won't interfere with our business here again! Goodnight!"

_George and Denise help John up from that attack. John brushed himself off and walked over to Trish where Denise had walked to._

"Will you be okay tonight or do you want me to-" said Denise.

"Don't speak to me!" said Trish.

_Trish walked away, with a towel in her hand._

"What?" said Denise

"Are you okay Denise ?" asked John .

"No, I'm not okay." Said Denise.

John said, " We will get through this.".

_John hugged Denise as she cried in his arms. _"I'm so sorry for everything!"

* * *

**_Later that night: around all the same time, this is where everyone went_:**

_When Trish got back to her empty hotel room, she cried herself to sleep._

_Randy didn't even go home. Randy drove himself to the gym and took out all his frustration._

_A cried out Denise fell asleep in the arms of John at John's hotel room._

* * *

The next morning:

_Trish woke up at 10:00. Trish got dressed and ate breakfast._

"All of this is my fault and some of it is Denise's. I can't believe this, if I didn't cheat I'll be Mrs. Soon-to-be Orton! But I screw it up!" _Trish pick up the phone and called two familiar divas_

Trish: Hi Maria, Hi Torrie, we got to talk!

* * *

_Randy got up at 11:30 am. Randy got dressed and his dad called._

Bob: So… how was last night?

Randy: I found out that she cheated on me with Jeff Hardy! Dad!

Bob: Oh shit!

Randy: Yeah, I feel like shit dad. I need to go away for a little while.

Bob: No, don't act like that! I know that you loved Trish and that's not going be easy getting over it. But don't shut down what's going good on in your life.

Randy: Denise and John knew about also. And I no longer their friend.

Bob: John too!  
Randy: Yes dad, I'll win this title tomorrow.

Bob: Randall-

Randy: I got to talk to you later! Bye Dad!

Bob: Good luck, bye.

* * *

_Denise woke up at around 12:00 with John holding her tightly. Denise slipped out of his arms, and went to the bathroom. She looked at John's items and they seem to recently been used. She brushed her teeth and took a quick wash-up, She came out to find John not in the bed but she notice that the door to the patio was open._

"John!" said Denise.

_John was standing shirtless on the patio. He looked like he was in a deep thought. Denise in a oversize chain gang shirt walked over to him. She put her hand on his hips._

"What are you thinking about?" asked Denise,

" Denise, how could this happen!" said John. "I lost my best friend last night. I'm not blaming you or anything but-"

"But it was my fault John. I'm sorry." Said Denise.

"Stop saying that Denise. Don't apologize anymore okay. Its all Trish's fault! We just got caught up in it." Said John.

_There was a bit of silence, a breeze of the morning air hit the John and Denise's face._

"Randy and I went back along time. I feel like I didn't have his back, and I didn't. He really needs someone to be there! His friendship means a lot to me." Said John_. (John paused)_ "Denise can you give me a minute."

_Denise could see he was hiding his tears, keeping them from falling._

"It will be okay." Said Denise.

_Denise grabbed him by his hand and hugged him. She made him sit down on a chair. And she sat on his lap. John leaned in and rested his head on her chest and began to softly cry. Denise was completely understanding because she was just in this position last night._

_John then looked up at Denise and kissed her. She continued to hug him._

"Ooo spearmint" Said Denise.

_They both chuckled._

" Everything will be okay. Didn't you say we will get through this, and I believe we will!" Denise.

* * *

_Randy got his suit together for the evening. He was a presenter for the Hall of Fame. He took out the ring that he was supposed to purpose with and whispered: "I love you Trish!"_

WWE Hall of Fame:

Torrie said: "Hey John! You look awesome tonight! Are you ready for your speech?"

"Yeah, I going to impersonator someone, watch and you will be amazed." Responded John.

"Yeah, I heard the speech was going to be awesome." Said Randy. " Is your back okay?"

_Randy approached John and Torrie._

"Yea, my back is fine, are you okay?" said John.

"Listen I lost two of my best friends last night I can't afford to lose my boy. Do you forgive me about the rko and about all the shit I said last night?" Said Randy.

"Yeah, we are boys for life. My bad about everything Randy." Said John

_John and Randy did their signature hand movement.

* * *

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Denise and Laura Ann D'Silva!_

Laura Ann was in a black backless dress and silver jewelry and Denise was in a sexy busty black dress with silver accessories and a silver flower in her hair.

_A mix of Destiny's Child "Lose my Breath" and Houston's "I Like That" played: _

_The audience started to applaused while the two divas walked up ontp the podium._

Together they said "Tonight we are privilege to award our father into the WWE Hall of Fame!"

Laura Ann: I am the proud daughter of this prestigious wrestler!

Denise: I am the proud daughter of the first African American wrestler to be award the WWF Tag-team championship!

_Then Denise and Laura Ann made a comment about their childhood with their father._

Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome into the World Wrestling Enterainments Hall of Fame to Mr. Tony Atlas also know as Anthony White!

Tony then made his speech and then John Cena made his famous speech.

* * *


	17. WM22 The Women Division

**_Hey wassup, I'm glad people are still ready more work, I was just going 2 give up on feedback, but I do like to write fanfiction... But anyway.. Thanks for reading and review! Your much appreciated! Okay This chapter is crazy! -Detre_**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

WRESTLEMANIA 22:

Jr.: Here's an recap on all the matches tonight! Mick Foley v. Edge- Edge winner, money-in-the-bank-Rob Van Dam winner,

Mickie James music hit the stage!

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the arena!

She made her way to the ring!

"Time to Rock and Roll" hit the stage!

Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome from Tontario, Canada.

Trish Stratus made her appearance, wearing the title and she walked to the ring.

Ding Ding ding,

Right away Trish grabbed Mickie and threw her into the corner and started to stomp away. Then Trish grabbed Mickie and threw her out of the ring. Trish did a dropkick through the ropes but missed causing Mickie to take control of the match….

Jr: Oh wow, the fans are chanting for Mickie James!

King: Well, I'm chanting for Trish! Trish!

Jr: Mickie is continuing to work on Trish's leg, Mickie is really taking it to the women's champion. Mickie goes for the count. "1, 2" but not quite.

King: Oh wow Mickie is really working on the knee but Trish just counter with a headscissors. Trish came back with elbow hits. Trish nailed a clothesline and then a spinebuster for a near fall.

Jr: What Trish is being booed?

King: Trish missed the clothesline but she still went for the Stratusfaction but Mickie licked Trish in the lower areas and Trish looks freaked out. Mickie then went for Stratusfaction but faked it and nailed Trish with a Mick Kick and covered for the count 1,2,3!

* * *

"What the fuck?!" said Trish as she talked to herself in the locker room. 

"Trish, are you okay?" said Denise.

"What do you want?" I have nothing to say but leave me alone, I have no friendship with you." Said an angry Trish.

"I'm really so sorry about this-" said Denise, she walked out.

* * *

The next match: Lillian and the referee got into the ring. 

Ashley music hit, she made her entrance.

Victoria's music hit, she made her entrance

Denise music hit, she made her entrance.

The three divas were ready to start the match for the WWE Queen of the Ring title.

The match began with Victoria taking control of the two ladies.

Victoria threw Denise over the top ropes giving Ashley an opportunity to take control and that's what she did. With Ashley continuous elbowing Victoria. Denise got up and waited for the right time to get back in the ring. Ashley slammed Victoria with a punch to the side of her head, as soon as Ashley turned around Denise spear her onto the referee. Denise got up and start to apologized to the ref and to see if he was fine but Victoria went for the cover,

Fans: 1, 2, 3!

But no referee. Victoria looked angry as she grabbed the referee, Ashley grabbed Denise and start putting the moves on her when Trish Stratus music played.

Denise looked at the entrance and then she look behind her to see Ashley and Victoria thrown out of ring.

Denise's eyes got big.. Trish looked pissed.

* * *

Backstage: 

John and Randy were watching intensively.

* * *

In the ring: 

Trish grabbed Denise and threw her into the referee! Victoria threw Ashley against the steel ring post and watch Trish kick Denise's ass inside the ring.

Denise just got chick kick… Trish grabbed Denise and started punching intensively… and then deliver the stratusfaction. The refree started to wake up, then Victoria got into the ring. Trish got out of the ring and started walking up the ramp. Victoria then grabbed Denise and delivered a mega kick to her face and went for the cover over Denise… "1,2,3"

Victoria music hit! Victoria was crowned The WWE Queen of the Ring.

Trish chuckled as she walked and the camera zoomed in on a disgusted Denise's face.

* * *

**_Damn Denise accidently screws Trish, and I guess Trish just got her revenge... This is just starting to pop... look for the upcoming chapters.. Please Review.._**

**_-Detre_**


	18. WM22: The Men's Division

**Thank you for the reviews.. I really appreciate them.. Thank you.. I hope you enjoy my writings, cause I do love to write...  
Now this chapter is quite interesting but not as much as the upcoming ones... **

**-_Detre_

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Later that night:

_A very upset Denise walked from her locker room to the catering room, where she saw The McMahons taping their backstage segment._

_(On-screen) Mr. McMahon was shown with Shane, Stephanie and Linda flexing his muscles and preparing for his match with HBK._

_(Off-screen) (sarcastically_) "Oh wow, Good luck with beating HBK! I hope you at least scratch him" said Denise.

"Oh I see Denise is mad about something," said Shane is a baby tone.

"Excuse me! Did you see the ex-women's champion cheat me out of the title! Tomorrow I'm going to whop her ass all over Raw !" said Denise.

"Not now Denise! We will talk about it tomorrow!" said Mr. McMahon.

* * *

(Commercial for WM23) 

WrestleMania 23 will come to us next year from the Ford Field in Detroit on April 1, 2007!!

* * *

(Out in the Ring)

Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the stage… POD!!!

_POD performs a popular song… then Lillian came out._

Lillian: "Ladies and Gentlemen, the next contest is a triple threat match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!!!"

_POD begins to play Rey Mysterio's theme music._

_Then Randy Orton's music hit the stage, as the legend killer made his way to the ring._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle!!" said Lillian

_Kurt Angle made his way down to the ring._

_Ding,ding, ding was the sound of the bell.

* * *

_

(Backstage)

"Trish?" said Maria.

_Maria ran up to Trish with the cam crew._

"I have a couple of questions to ask you, is that okay? Its for said Maria  
"That's fine! What's sup?" said Trish.  
"So what's up with screwing up Denise's chancing of keeping the title?" said Maria.  
"The bitch should have never crossed the line!" said Trish, then she walked off.

(Out in the ring)

* * *

Jr.: Angle went for the Angle Slam on Randy but Randy reversed it! He reversed it!  
King: Rkoed into a count… 1… 2… that was a close two. 

Cole: Angle barely kicked out.  
Jr.: The Legend Killer is on the top rope but Kurt just got up there and nailed a belly to belly on RKO from the top!!!  
The crowd goes crazy.

King: Oh Rey is back in the ring! 619… 619 to Kurt!  
Tazz: Oh snap…with the roll up for two on Angle!  
Cole: Right Tazz… watch out there's Randy right there.

Jr.: Randy is stalking Rey Mysterio!  
Tazz: but then Angle came from the back with the Angle Slam for two!  
King: Now Angle is stalking Rey!  
Jr.: Oh reversed! Reverse! Rey reversed it and went for the 619 on Randy sending the current Heavyweight champion off the top rope… Rey just hit the West Coast Pop on Randy Orton and for the cover.

King: Rey is the new champion!!

_The crowd is going wild!!!

* * *

_

_(Backstage- On-Screen)_

_They show both competitors preparing for the main event. Triple H was shown doing some extra stretches for the championship match next and John Cena was shown drinking water and walking out of his locker room towards the ring.

* * *

(Off-screen) _

_John went back into his room, grabbed his WWE Championship, and walked to the door. He opened it and saw …_

"Listen John, don't let the whole situation with all four of us get to you okay! Even though I lost my title shot tonight doesn't mean we all have to lose it. Okay… Good luck John!" said Randy.

"Thanks Randy! When the time is right talk to her…"

"Who.. Trish?" said Randy.

"Yes.. Trish and Denise….even if its not for you.. do it for me.. okay" said John. "Okay well, I going to the main event… I'll be back in like 20 minutes, hopefully still champ." Said John.

_Randy and John walked off._

_Before John got to the curtain… Denise walked up on him._

"Good luck John!" said Denise. "Don't talk… stay focused!"  
_Then she kissed him on his forehead and then she walked off and left him to keep his attention on the title._

_John then approached Triple H… and they both shook hands… Triple H music started to play._

"John!" said Trish. "Good Luck and keep that title!! Just wanted to give you that before you left!" Trish kissed John on his forehead! "Good luck John!"

_You Can't See Me hit the stage… John ran out there!

* * *

_

**_Thank you... Detre.. like I said before thank you for the Reviews... and hopefully keep them comin!_**

**_-Detre_**


	19. the X Champ vs the X Queen PART ONE

**_Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy! -Detre_**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Announcer: Raw is coming from Chicago… 

_"You Can't See Me" hit the stage!_

Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the WWE Champion Jooohn Ceeenaaa!!

_John Cena came down the ramp with the WWE Championship… got into the ring to receive a standing ovation from the crowd.

* * *

_

**(Parking Lot)**

_Trish's car pulled into the stadium's parking lot. She turned the car off, put a mint in her mouth and just sat there for a couple of minutes. She reached her hand into the backseat to get her steering wheel-lock when she grabbed a picture frame.. she picked up the frame to find a picture of her and Randy sitting on top of his jeep._

"Aww Randy." Said Trish. _She slowly but silently started to cry_. "I miss you so much."

_Knock, knock. Trish quickly wipe her eyes._ "Hello?" she asked.

"Trish? Why are you still in your car? Are you crying?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" said Trish. _She unlocked her door and he came in_.

"Trish, why are you crying?" he said.

"This all start because of you. Why did you have to come back into my life! Jeff! I was so happy before you came. Jeff… _sigh… _Jeff, Randy knows about us… Denise and I accidentally told him… he proposed to me and then we broke up!" said Trish.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry Trish… I know what we had was all in the past, I just wanted to re-create it. I'm so sorry that all of this happen!" said Jeff.

"It's okay… it was my mistake. Now I have to live up to it. But I'm just mad that Denise is acting this way!" said Trish. "Jeff… why are you here? Aren't you with another company?"

_Trish grabbed her bags and the keys for her car. Both wrestlers got out of the car._

"Yeah, I am just visiting my brother," said Jeff. "Do you mind if I walk you in?"

"No…" responded Trish.

* * *

_Randy's jeep pulled into the parking lot. His eyes caught Trish and Jeff walking together. Looking threw his side mirror, he sees that a sad Trish walking with Jeff Hardy._

"Wow, out of all people I can see… I see her with him." He thought. "What am I going to do with myself… shit, I'm late."

_Randy got out his jeep and with all his suitcases, he entered the stadium.

* * *

_

_John came back from out of the ring. The happy champion went towards Denise's room. At her room, he knocked on her down but no one answered._

"Hey John!" said Candice. "What's going on?"

"Oh have you seen Denise?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think she might be in the ring. I think she's calling out Trish out!" said Candice.

"Oh Shit! I'll be back… I got to stop this." Said John.

John ran off to the writer's truck 

_John opened the door to the writer's truck._

Rachelle (a writer): What's wrong John?

"Nothing… but I have a question.." said John.

"Well what is it?" said Rachelle.

"Has Denise's storyline change or has Trish Stratus' storyline change? Asked John.

"Well yes but just a little bit… Trish will have her rematch with Mickie James, and Denise will have her rematch with Victoria, but Trish and Denise will have altercations  
and one's starting right now…." She said.

"Shit… well this fight…. Ugh.. will be a little to personal for these women." Said John. "Thanks Rachelle!"

_John ran out of the trailer… and to the backstage monitor. _

"What's wrong Cena?" said Randy with Chris Masters.

"It's Trish!" said John.

"What something happen to her???" said Randy.

"No.. her and Denise are going to go at it in the ring." Said John.

"Are you fucking serious! Ex-WWE women champions going at it! I hope Trish kicks her ass!" said Masters.

"Fuck no.. Denise is going to whop Trish's ass!" said Randy.

"I don't believe you.. Randy.. I know you still love that girl so stop frontin'" said Cena.

"Look there she is.." said Chris.

* * *

Destiny's Child "Lose My Breath" song died down as Denise waited for the crowd to simmer down.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy it... its more to come! Don't forget to leave a comment! **_

_**-Detre**_


	20. the X Champ vs the X Queen Part TWO

Chapter 20

* * *

"Do you hear me Trish!! You want to make this personal!! Then you got me!! Let's Go!! Said an emotional Denise.

* * *

"Trish… please don't do this" said John. "Ya'll are great friends.. please we can all get over this." 

_Trish walked to the curtain, where she saw Chris Masters, Randy and John._

"I have nothing to say you John.. nor you Chris. But I am very sorry Randy! I never met to do this to you... I truly love you, but I completely understand that you don't want to speak to me..." responded Trish. "I can handle my mistakes and now I'm handling my business! Here I come Denise!"

"Trish!" said Randy.

"Yes?" said Trish.

"If you love me then why hurt me so badly?" said Randy.

_John and Chris look at Randy with surprise._

"Because I was stupid… and I didn't know that. what I had.. was what I wanted!" said Trish.

_She walked to the ring._

* * *

_Time to Rock and Roll hit the stage! Trish came out with a microphone in her hand._

"Yes! Denise! What do you want?" said an angered Trish.

"You and me in a match!" said Denise.

_The Crowd has mix-emotions._

"I didn't mean to inflict you with my personal pain. I'm sorry for that, You were my friend and friends aren't perfect. I'm sorry Denise but if you want if an ass whopping that's what your going to get! Cause no steps over me!" Said Trish.

_Denise was so speechless for a second. She just realized Trish apologized for the situation. But everyone was still expecting a match. Denise wasn't sure if Trish was lying or whatnot but Denise was just shocked, but thankful that they will still remain friends._

"Trish please, if you want it! Come get it!" said Denise _taking the fighting pose._

_Trish ran down to the ring and sled in. Denise was waiting for it! The bell ranged._

_Denise started hammering on the former WWE Women's Champion._

* * *

"Come on Denise!" said John with intensively! 

"Come on Trish!!" said Randy with more intensively

* * *

Jr.: Trish in control of the match. Oh, elbow to Denise's face. 

King: This is crazy! Two friends fighting because of a guy…

Jr.: Is that the problem? Denise and Trish are fighting over a guy.

King: Yep, I believe so.

Jr.: Oh Denise from the top rope…

King: But Denise just miss, Trish counter with the chick kick and met Denise in the air.

Jr.: This is a crazy match but we have to take a short commercial break.

* * *

Commercial Break. 

"Trish is starting to get a little vicious out there don't you think?" said Chris looking at John.

"Yeah she is. I'm starting to worry about Denise." Said John.

"Shit, Denise might think this is a friendly match but I don't think she knows that Trish takes out all her unwanted energy out in a match." Said Randy. "Yo, this might be bad. And Trish isn't doing this on purpose either, I don't think she knows that she hitting hard!"

"Are you serious?" said John.

"Oh shit look at that clothesline to the face of Denise." Said Chris.

" Oh snap, they are going to go over the time limit." Said Randy

* * *

_Commercial Over_

Jr.: This is a crazy match! Denise is doing great from the beginning to about mid-way but then Trish counter her move and now she's (as in Trish) is dominating this match

King: Trish is not giving Denise a chance here! Here's a replay of what happen during the break.

_Replay Screen_

Jr.: Denise seems to be unconscious. Trish is climbing to the top rope.

King: Oh snap frog splash!! Frog splash from the former champion. Trish is now setting up for the stratusfaction!!

Jr.: Stratusfaction to the former queen!!! Oh.

_Crowd along with the referee 1. 2. 3!!_

_Time to Rock and Roll hit the stage._

_The referee checks to see if Denise was okay. He signals for help in the back._

_Trish got out of the ring and started to walk towards the ramp where she looked_

_up to a monitor and saw that the referee was signaling for help!_

"_Denise!" she thought._

_Trish ran back to the ring, sled into the ropes and to see if her friend was okay. Trish showing much conviction tried to help her fallen friend. Help from backstage including WWE Champion came down to help. Trish along with the referee passed the fallen former champion to John. John carried her to the backstage._

Jr.: Wow! Maria or Todd will find out what's going on with her and will update us on that.

* * *

Hot Chapter! Review! -Detre 


	21. Masterlock

Chapter 21

* * *

Backstage in John's locker room: 

_Denise sat up in the chair, with a bandaged leg and she grabbed an apple juice._

"Guy's I'm fine, really!" said Denise.

"Are you sure?" said John.

"I'm so sorry Denise!" said Trish.

"It's no problem Trish" she turned to the doctors, "I'm really okay, I'll get some bed rest and some icy-hot on my calves and I'll be fine! Thanks" said Denise.

_The doctors made sure just in case that Denise was fine then they left the room. Randy Orton slowly walked in the room._

"Damn, I'm really sorry Denise, even though you forgiven me, I still should say sorry!" said Trish.

"Don't you think that your hurt your friends enough Trish?" said Randy. "You do things that …"

"Randy, no! Not here! My friends are here to see me." Said Denise.

"Denise, please with your whining, damn!" said Randy.

_Trish looked at Randy with remorse in her eyes. Denise watched Trish watched Randy while he was there. _

"So whats going on, Cena?" said Randy.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Randy." Said Denise.

" Your welcome Denise, I'm just here for John, he is my ride." Said Randy.

"What?" said both divas. "He's our ride too."

_John looked at the three stars and_ said "What I can't take my friends home?" 

"No" they are responded but Trish.

"John, thank you for helping me tonight, but I need to be alone tonight okay" said Denise.

"You act like you have a choice, not to be alone" chuckled Randy.

"Whatever, bye Trish, bye John." Said Denise.

_Denise limped out of the room._

"Guess what, I'm taking you and Trish home! YAY! Said John sarcastically. 

_They packed there bags and on to the street, they went._

* * *

In the car: 

_The drive home was very quite. Trish was sitting in the passengers seat while Randy was in the back seat of the rental jeep. The reflections of the neon city lights against the car was so beautiful. John turned the radio on, but put it on low._

_Randy sat there quietly, he turned and looked at Trish through the reflection. He smiled at her as he had flashbacks of memories. Trish looked at John and then looked at the window to see Randy. "I love him so much, but will he ever love me again?" she thought. John kept driving._

"John, I think, you just miss the turn." Said Randy.

"No, I know where I'm going." Snapped John.

_John looked up at the light and saw it yellow, he quickly push on the acceleration peddle and sped up as he tried to run the light, he realized before he got to the light, that he wasn't going to make it so he drop his feet on the brake. "Errr" the sound of the tires as they screech the road. John make it just a little further than the white line._

"What the fuck!" said Randy.

"Yeah, whats up!" said Trish.

" My bad, I thought I could make it." Said John.

_John drove into a parking lot._

"I'm tired of this bullshit. I'm not leaving this park unto you two talk!" said John.

_John took the car keys and got out of the car. He walked over to a bench and sat down._

* * *

"Hey Denise, your still here?" said Chris Masters. 

"Yeah, I was supposed to leave with John, but…"said Denise.

"But, what?" said Chris

"He had other engagements." Said Denise.

"Are you and him an item?" said Chris.

"Who John?" said Denise. " No, were just friends."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" said Chris.

"No, he just loves sex. He is very single right now." Said Denise.

"Oh, do you want me to take you home?" said Chris.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks. I'll call you when I going to leave okay." Said Denise.

"Are you ready to go Denise? Are you okay from earlier." Said Candice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me go get my stuff." Said Denise.

"Okay, I'll met you and Torrie at the stadium's parking lot! Okay!" said Candice.

"Torrie?" said Denise.

"Those days are in the past, okay, we aren't bitches anymore!" said Candice. _The both laughed._

_Denise started walking towards the divas locker room. She walked inside, collected her things, and came out of the room. She looked around to still see people there, but not a lot. Denise walked towards the guy's locker room to see if Chris was still there._

_She thought "Chris, where are you?"_

_Denise knocked on the guy's locker room, and then went in. She heard water running, Chris she called out. She looked in to see Chris and Mikey(spirit squad) kissing in the shower room._

"Oh shit!" she whispered. " He's gay! Damn, but he's so sexy!"

_Chris started walking towards the lockers, Denise realized that he was coming towards her and she grabbed her bag, and ran towards the decorated table. She crawled underneath the table. _

"Baby, you look so good in your trunks tonight, and that master lock challenge was awesome ." said Mikey.

"Mikey, stop it, I hate when you sound all gay and shit. I'm leaving soon, are you coming?" said Masters.

"Yeah, Chris where did I leave my chain?" said Mikey.

Chris then said "In the bathroom, babe."

"Well help me look for it, so we can go!" said Mikey.

_Chris and Mikey went into the shower room. Denise darted for the door. She then dropped her purse in the middle of the floor, she ran back to get it and then her cell phone went off._

"Who's there?" said Chris.

"Oh Fuck!" she whispered.

_Chris came out to see the door just shut, Chris darted out the room. Denise ran as fast she could go. As she ran she picked up her phone…_

"_Hello"

* * *

**That's was hot! Review or make a comment! Thanks Detre!**_


	22. New Smackdown Star

**Chapter 22

* * *

**

"Hello Candice? I'll be right there." Said Denise.  
"Okay… Denise are you out of breath? Are you running?" said Candice.  
Denise panting "Shit, he's going to catch me." Dial tone.  
"Denise!" said Candice. "Torrie, I think Denise is in trouble!"  
"She's right there Candice!" said Torrie pointing.

_Denise was running quickly in heels, she tripped and fell, Candice slung the door open,_

_Denise got into the car, threw her stuff in the backseat and told Torrie to start driving.

* * *

_

"Why?" said Randy.  
"Huh?" said Trish.  
"Why? Listen John isn't going to take us home until we talk. I want to know why Trish?" said Randy.  
"Oh, Randy, you know I'm sorry…"said Trish.  
Randy responded "That's not what I ask you. Trish, why?"

"Why, you asked? Because, I didn't know what I had is what I needed. Jeff and I had a past, with everything that happen that night, I just went with the flow. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to hurt myself. See even you have your temptations and your problems." She said.

" Trish, I still love you but I can't trust you. A couple of days ago I saw you with Jeff, what's that all about?" said Randy.

"That was nothing. I told him about the whole situation and he was being a friend." Said Trish.

"Randy?" said Trish.  
"What is it?" said Randy.  
" I love you. And if you don't forgive me, please just let us be friends." Said Trish.

_Trish got out of John's car and walked over to him. The door to the jeep shut._

"I love you,Patricia, I want you to be my wife, but just not right now." Said Randy.

_

* * *

John sat on the picnic table outside of the jeep, and watch Randy and Trish talk inside the car._

"Yes there talking!" said John.

_Right Here ring tone played on John cell phone._

John: Hello?  
Denise: John  
John: Wassup girl?  
Denise: well nothing, I'm just bored  
John: You found a ride!  
Denise: yeah, Candice and Torrie.  
John: Well, I'm making Trish and Randy talk.  
_Beep Beep Beep_  
Denise: That's awesome, trying to mend the damage.  
John: I got somebody on the other line, baby, hold on.  
_John Clicked over._  
John: Hello  
Boug: Hey bro.  
John: Boug? How are you man?!  
Boug: I'm doing good. What I can't check on my older brother?  
John: Naw, I just got Denise on the other line, let me get off the phone with her so I can talk to you.  
Boug: No, don't do that. Talk to your girlfriend.  
John: she's not my girl, and you know that.  
Boug: Well let me get a crack at that ass.  
John: Yeah, like Denise will let you get near her. Shit she's still on the other line, hold on Boug.

_Click over… Denise?_  
_Denise was not talking to John._

Denise: I know! Candice, that boy needs to get a shave! Hello?  
John: Sorry about that Denise, that was Boug.  
Denise: Awww, your little brother? And what's up with calling me baby?  
John: I didn't call you baby.  
Denise: Yes you did!  
John: Yeah okay, Oh snap, Trish just got out of the car. I'll call you back.  
Denise: Okay bye Baby!  
John: She called me baby, thought.

_Click over._  
John: Boug, I gotta call u later! Okay!  
Boug: Night man!

_Trish Stratus got out of the car and approach John sitting on a picnic table playing with his phone. Randy remained in the car._  
John said, "Hey Trish, did you and Randy talk yet? I mean it has been about 20minutes now."  
"Yeah we talked." Responded Trish.  
"Well…?" said John.  
"Well what?" she responded.  
"Trish, don't play games, what happen?" John said anxiously.  
"Why don't you ask him?" she said _as she got onto the picnic table along with John._

_Randy walked up to John and Trish. Trish looked at Randy's lips the entire time. John was anxiously waiting for a response.  
_  
"John! Trish! Lets go to the hotel." Said Randy.  
"Finally!" John quickly said.  
_John quickly ran to the jeep, and turn the ignition on. Followed by Randy and then Trish._

"I love you Randy, and I will always" said Trish.

* * *

_While John was driving, his phone rang John, he put the phone on loudspeaker:_  
Apollo: Hey John  
John: What's up man  
Randy: Yo Apollo!  
John: How do you like the WWE?  
Apollo: its good, but I miss OVW. 

_Apollo is the new face to WWE Smackdown, and once trained with John and Randy. He is a 26 year old Italian man that is very well tone and in shape._

Apollo: I'm trying to get a date with Denise! So I'm going to make a visit on Raw, tag team with you in your match against edge. So I'll be at Raw this week! But I got to go, that's all I called you for anyway. Bye .. dial tone

_John pulled into the hotel. _

"Thanks for talking, Randy I'm going out later on, are you coming?" said John.

_Trish got her things and slammed the door and walk towards the hotel._

"No, I'm going to sleep. Bye man.

* * *

_Candice, Torrie and Denise were walking on the 5th floor of the luxury 5stars hotel. The three check into their rooms. Candice, Torrie and Victoria were assign to a room while Trish, Denise and Mickie were assigned to a room.  
_  
_Denise and Mickie dropped their items and suitcases into the room, and then left them there. Three hours later, Mickie, Maria, Candice and Denise return from a night of fun. The girls decide to have a sleep over at Candice and Torrie's room._

"Hey Denise, are you going into the room, can you grab my pajamas…. You know what I'll go get it." Said Mickie James.  
"Okay, lets go." Said Denise. "Lets invite some of the guys to go to the sleepover too."  
_  
Mickie and Denise went into the room, Mickie goes right into her room, as calls her fiancée Kenny. Denise goes into her room and prepares to take a shower. A couple of minutes later, Mickie in some betty boo pajama set comes knocking on Denise's room._

"Denise, are you coming? I going to run across the hall okay!" said WWE Women's Champion.

"Yeah, I going to take a shower and I'll be out in like 3o minutes!" said Denise.

_Mickie left the suite while Denise went to the bathroom, when she got closer to the door she heard the shower being turned off._

"Trish?" said Denise.  
"Hey Denise!"  
_The door open and some foggy heat escaped the bathroom door. _

Randy then stood before Denise, all soak and wet, with a long towel barely covering himself.

"Randy?" said a confused Denise.  
"Hey Denise… I hope you don't mind." Said Trish.  
"Are you and Randy together?" said Denise.  
"Yeah. I love my baby! But her ass is on lockdown!" said Randy,

"Well then I going to not take a shower and leave you with your boyfriend." Said Denise! "Bye!"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Review! -Detre**_


	23. The Phoenix

**_Just a little introduction for this chapter: _**

**_Its another fun and enteraining night at Raw, Mickie James is trying to finish up a match with a diva when a mystery diva suddenly appears and makes Mickie lose the match. -Detre  
_**

* * *

** Chapter 23**

Jr.: Who was that mystery person!!! She just took out the WWE Women's Champion!!  
King: Is Mickie James okay?

Backstage On-Scene (later on):

_Denise along with John Cena was walking through the hallways where they were approached by diva that attack Mickie  
_

"Hey Denise! Hi John!" said Raw's newest face.  
" Hi, Do I know you?" said Denise. "John, we will definitely finish this conversation!"

_John left the scene.  
_  
"Yeah, I wrestled you like a couple of years ago!" she said.  
" How? Were you with ECW, because that is the only other company I have been with. Wait…" said Denise. Denise looked at the new diva and then circled her.  
" Are you the Blue Rose?" said Denise.  
" No! I'm Raw's Newest Diva! In addition, the next WWE Women's Champion! I'm Beth Phoenix!"  
Denise said while laughing, "You're the next WWE Women's Champion! Oh snap!"  
" Yeah okay! You are really going to challenge Mickie James for title your first week! Damn, you're stupid! Oh snap! I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Denise said!  
Beth snapped back " Yep, and listen here, you better not stand in my way either!

"Hold up! Who do you think you're talking to fresh meat? Snapped Denise!  
"You Bitch!" Beth said!

"Hold up you two!" said Trish. "Denise, do we have a problem here?"" Yes this bitch is asking for an ass whooping!" said Denise  
_The Crowd cheers._  
" Oh. So how do you like my new manager!" said Beth  
"Trish! What the heck is wrong with you!" said Denise.  
" Listen Denise, don't make me whop your ass like I did last week!" said Trish.  
" Well this time I'll come out the winner Bitch!"

_Denise slapped the shit out of Beth and speared Trish into the wooden table! Trish landed on the floor and tried to block Denise's hits! Beth grabbed Denise and slung her into the wall, Beth quickly help Trish up and then both divas attack Denise. The referees and other staff try to pull the divas off each other when Mickie James jumped into the action. You could hear the crowd cheering. Mickie took on the Phoenix while Trish took on Denise. The staff tries to get them off but before they went to commercial break, Denise said_ "Bring it on Bitches"

End of Scene.

_Later on that night  
Trish and Beth were in the ring bashing Denise and Mickie James. Beth then challenges Mickie for the WWE Women's Championship!_

_Lose My Breath play through the stadium interrupting Beth. Denise walked out with Mickie James._

Denise said, "Are you picking a fight Phoenix! Listen, before you go for the title maybe you need to go through me! Cause I'm tired of fresh meat thinking their better! Lets Go!"

Mickie then said, "Hold on Denise… The Phoenix is mine!"  
Trish interrupted, " Are you scared that a newbie will win the title from you?  
Denise said " I'm tried of you, Trish, I going to whoop your ass all over Detroit!!  
_The crowd cheered._  
"Then lets go!" said Beth and Trish.

_By mid-way match, Beth was dominating the match. She had the champion in a choke hold, the referee raise Mickie's hand once, but the second time Mickie tried to get out of it and succeed. Mickie started to build up momentum when she bounced off the ropes to be tripped by Trish, and run into a strong clothesline. _

_Trish ran over to Denise, to stop her from breaking up the count. Beth went for the count, 1,2,3. Beth music played throughout the stadium! Fans had mix emotions with cheers and boos! Beth and Trish walked up the ramp! Denise got into the ring with Mickie._

Backstage: Off screen

"Yes Beth! That was so awesome! This storyline is awesome!

"I know! My dreams are finally coming true! Did you see Mickie, I will be the champion soon!"

Well done girls! Hey Phoenix can I borrow Trish for a little while." Said Randy.

"Yeah, bye Trisha!" Bye Randy, I'll see you next week!"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Don' forget to leave your boy a comment! I really appreciate feedback; good or bad. Thanks Detre! **_


	24. WHO WILL STOP HIM!

_**This is a rated M Chapter. Just to warn you! Thanks for all the reviews! Thank you, don't forget to comment! Enjoy! -Detre.**_

* * *

**_  
_**

**Chapter 24**

After Raw around 12:54am

_Denise was walking with James Apollo in the stadium from a bar.  
_

"Apollo" said Denise. "Are you drunk?"  
"Baby no." he said slurring. "I love you girl, this is our first date."  
Denise whispered "First date?"  
"No baby, I might be a little drunk, but that does not mean I don't like you."  
"So how are we going to get home, where are your car keys?" said Denise.  
"I left them with … so I wont lose them! Smart thinking right!" said Apollo.

"Left them with who?" said Denise!

_Apollo then fell next to Denise._

"Get up James" said Denise. "I'm calling Randy because I know he will help me out!"

* * *

She picked up the phone and started calling Randy.

Randy: Hello?  
Denise: Hey Randy are you still in the building?  
Randy: No.  
Denise: Is Trish?  
Randy: No  
Denise: How about John?  
Randy: He's at the bar like 2 blocks from the stadium.  
Denise: I need a ride back to the hotel, but I won't bother you, I'll call him. Bye Trish.  
Randy: _he chuckled_ ,your funny, bye Niecy.  
_Dial Tone_  
John: Hey wassup!  
Denise: hey boy! Um can I ask you a favor but first are you drunk?  
John: No, what's wrong?  
Denise: Well can you come and pick up me and Apollo. Apollo was my ride but he's really drunk. He went out with the other wrestlers to celebrate him being signed to Raw, and now I have no way of getting home.  
John: Okay here I come.  
Denise: Thanks John. B-Bye  
John: Bye.

* * *

10 minutes later.

_Denise and Apollo were waiting in the diva's locker room for John to come to pick them up. Apollo was making a lot of corny jokes, then he leaned in for the kiss. He started to kiss her neck._

"APOLLO! Stop kissing me." Said Denise. S_he got up and started to pace around the room  
_

"Denise, what's wrong?" said Apollo.

"Your making me very uncomfortable! So Chill!

"By stop loving you! Is that what your saying?" said Apollo.

"Loving me? This is supposedly our first date and your drunk. So, what!" said Denise.

_Apollo got up and grab Denise arms forcefully._

"Stop James!" said Denise. _Denise then kick Apollo in his balls, and ran for the door._

_Apollo grab a lamb and threw it at Denise and it hit her left shoulder and she fell to the floor. And then he aggressively grabbed her, and shoved her onto the floor._

"Get the hell off of me!" said Denise.

_He started to suck her neck, his hands were on her hands, his face slowly moved down to her cleavage area, Denise started to cry because her worst fear was happening. She was getting rape._

_Denise started to play with him so she kissed him back, until she got her hands free. She grabbed onto his penis, and pinched it hard then she released it and she kick him as hard as she could._

_She got up again and ran for her purse where here electric tazor was. He tripped her right before she grab her purse. Her purse fell from the table and all her stuff came out, the tazor rolled away from her. She started to scream: Rape! Rape! He's trying to rape me! HELP!_

_Apollo grab Denise by her feet. He lifted her up and clothesline her. He grip her against the wall, he ripped her pants, and her shirt. Denise was screaming, kicking and crying. She look at his expression on his face and he seem so serious and with no emotion on his face. Apollo shoved a her torn sleeve in her mouth to muffle her screams._

* * *

Knock Knock!

_Apollo looks at the door. He becomes nervous and scared._

"Denise? Are you in there?" said John. " Denise? Where the hell are you._ He tried to open the door, but it was locked_. "Denise! I'm going to leave! Stop playing games." Said. John._ It was silence from both sides of the door until Denise's phone rang._

Apollo: Answer it and say that you left with Apollo! If you don't say it I will kill you!

_Denise picked up her phone and put it on loudspeaker: John heard the phone threw the door._

Denise: Hello?

John: Denise? Are you okay! Why didn't you answer the door? And why are you crying?

Denise: John, HELP ME! HELP…. _Dial Tone_

_John then thought of the worst. He though someone was trying to kill Denise on the other side of the door. He started kicking the door. And punching it… until it slung open, where he saw Denise on the floor, crying!_

"JOHN! WATCH Out!.! Screamed Denise.

_John got hit from behind by a lamp post and hit the floor. Apollo started to stumbled over the place but was hitting John hard. John and Apollo were fighting. Denise crawled into a corner, and grabbed her tazor. John and Apollo were wrestling, breaking furniture. John put him in a choke hold and Denise shoved the electric tazor in his ball sack, and shock the shit out of him, until he passed out._

_John ran towards Denise. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. She looked warned out, with her pants ripped and sleeves ripped off_

" Are you okay baby! Did he rape you?" said John. _She nodded no and then started crying. John called the WWE Secruity because he didnt want the media to find out._

* * *

_**Review!! Thanks Detre**  
_


	25. Safe with Me

****

TLC's Unpretty and Aaliyah's I Care For You is mentioned I this Chapter! Thanks.. enjoy! -Detre

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_In the Car_

_After the WWE Security went to the room, they ask her many questions, but Denise was too shaking up to respond to any of the questions. John decided to take her to his home in West Newbury because they were about 2hr away. _

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" said John

"Felix, I just want to be safe." Said Denise.

"You'll be safe with me… would you like to go to my home?" said John.

"I just want to be with you, its doesn't matter where we go, I just want to be with you because you make me feel safe and relieved", said Denise.

_Both superstars sat in the car very silently. John turned on the air conditioner and radio on. He reached his hand back to the backseat and took out his blanket._

"Denise are you cold?" said John.

_She nodded yes. _

_At a stop light, he wrapped her with his blanket that his mom made him. On the radio, TLC's Unpretty played._

_My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
_

_Denise started to sing along with the music as she looked at the stars and the racing lights in the sky._

"_Every time I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
at the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'"_

_John felt so sorry for his best friend. All that kept running through his mind was if he came in one second late, Apollo would have rape her. She would have been scorned for life. She would have left the WWE and he would miss her so much. John had so much sorrow and remorse in his eyes while she was so terrify and shocked in her eyes. John looked over at Denise and she was silently crying. He felt powerless because he couldn't_

_help her. John placed his hand on her hand. She turned and lipped thank you._

"Are you okay?" said John.

"Yeah," said Denise.

"I talk to Vince, and he's fired and charged. James used to be so different. I can't believe him!" said John.

* * *

_Once again they sat in silence. Denise fell asleep while John drove home. They got to his house in West Newbury, Ma._

"Denise, wake up. Come on we're here," said John. _John and Denise walked toward the house. _"Denise, now I haven't been in this house in like 2 months so, it might be a just a little bit dusty and cold. But if you give me a couple of minutes, I'll have food, clothes and other things for you." _Denise nodded yes._

_John and Denise went into the cold house. He went into the living room and she followed. She then asked where his bathroom was and he pointed to it. He lit the fireplace, and made some soup. He went into his room and got some blankets and clothes for her to switch into. The room was starting to get nice and toasty. John put a blanket in front of the fireplace. He lit the scent candles around the room. John also turned the radio on to_

_an R&B/Neo-soul station Aaliyah's I care for you" was playing._

"_Hey my baby_

_Why you lookin so down?  
Seems like you need lovin"_

_Denise walked down the steps, and saw John running around trying to make everything perfect. A smile crept on her face._

"Felix, what the hell are you doing?" said Denise.

"Well if you're going to use my middle name then I'll use yours Janet. I'm trying to make you feel comfortable in this cold house," said John.

"Well it looks nice. I brought the first aid from the bathroom," said Denise.

_John and Denise sat in front of the fireplace_.

"John, will you hold me?" said Denise.

_Denise curled up into John arms; she could feel the tightness of his arms around her, smothering her with his love. They sat there eating creamy soup, and admiring the sparks in the fire._

"John, Can I take a shower?" said Denise.

"Yeah, I have some clothes for you and I'll order some food okay because this soup isn't good enough. " said John.

"Okay then, I'll be right back," said Denise

30 minutes later.

John approached the bathroom and heard Denise crying over the sounds of the water.

"Denise, are you okay?" screamed John.

She emotionally said "Yes!"

"I will always be here for you!" said John.

"Hold on!" she said.

The water stopped, Denise got dressed and opened the door.

"Are you okay?" said John.

"I just needed to cry," said Denise. _John and Denise hugged._

"Well I order Chinese food! Let's go pig out at 4am!" said John.

_Denise started to laugh.

* * *

_

Thank you reading, don't for get to leave a comment! Thanks -Detre... and also thanks for all the review you have written, they really have an impact on my writtings! 


	26. The End of the Night

_**Ginuwine's Differences and Janet Jackson's Strawberry Bounce of the Damita Jo Album are mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy! -Detre

* * *

**_

**Chapter 26**

_Denise and John crawled on the blanket and ate some Chinese food. He wrapped his arms around her and could feel her tight grip on his arms. The song Ginuwine "differences" came on the radio station._

"_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in (since you came in)  
I knew back then(I knew back then)"_

"Oh I love this song! John sing it with me!" said Denise.

_Denise and John singing along with the radio while eating food: _

_You were that special one (You were that one)  
I'm so in love (so in love)  
So deep in love (so deep in love)  
You made my life complete (you complete me)  
You are so sweet (are so sweet)  
No one competes (no one competes)  
Glad you came into my life (my life)  
You blind me with your love (love)  
with you I have no sight (no sight)_

_John made jokes and Denise started laughing so hard. They were both playing around. _

"Denise, you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep here on the couch," said John.

"Okay that's fine," said Denise. "These lyrics are so true about you! Listen."

_This is my story and I'm telling you  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
without you right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at_

"_Denise, do you want that egg roll?" said John._

"_Yes greedy! Damn," said Denise._

_They both just sat in front of the beautiful fireplace, listening to the radio and eating Chinese food. Denise suddenly got up and went to over to his table. She turned the radio station to a hyper station where Strawberry Bounce by Janet Jackson was playing._

_Denise and John started dancing, until John tripped and brought Denise down with him. She landed on the bottom, he was on her. They looked into each other's eyes and begin to kiss. Both sets of lips touching. John was tasting those sexy caramel lips while she was tasting his sweet lips. Denise wrapped her legs around his body. John kissed her deeply, sucking her lips and massaging her tongue with his. His hands grabbed hers, then he just stop._

_Denise opened her eyes and returned to reality. "_What's going on? You don't want me?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you. We are both vulnerable right now, it is not the time." Said John.

"Well then just sleep with me. I'm honestly scared to sleep by myself, will you please. Said Denise. "And not the sexual sleep.

_John blew out the fireplace and cleaned up the room and then he went with her to the room._

_John and Denise started talking deeply until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_

_During the middle of the night, Denise started kicking and screaming in her sleep. John self consciously hug her while she was sleep and he settled her without even knowing._

_John woke up first to getting a message from Stephanie on his phone; saying that in three days you and Denise will be making a surprise appearance at WWE Smackdown. Where Denise will have the rematch for the WWE Queen of the ring title._

John got up and took a shower, and then Denise got up to take a shower. They woke up at 3:27 in the afternoon to have 13 voicemails on Denise's cell phone and 8 on John's Supposedly Vince had a meeting on it, now everyone is worried about them. John sat on the bed with just a towel on while Denise was changing in the closet.

"Wow! I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Said Denise. "Tell them I'm okay, but doesn't want to talk. I will be out of the ring until Smackdown on Thursday at 7pm; meaning no house shows."

_John went into the closet, he found some clothes. So he dropped his towel in the closet with Denise staring at his ass. _

"Wooow!" said Denise. John just smiled as she just watch his ass. John then came out with some black jean shorts, with a white t-shirt and a chain gang jersey on. He put on his Reebok white classics, and went into the other room. She came out 5 minutes later with his tightest white t-shirt on with her black white beater on top of it. She was wearing his tightest sweat pants. She slipped on her heels, and put her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing very little makeup.

"I'm ready. What are we doing today?" said Denise "since we are not going to the house shows."

"We are going to Lunch and then we have a meeting with Vince and Linda." Said John.

"Okay! Lets go baby." Said Denise

* * *

**_Thats it for this chapter! -Detre._**


	27. A New Champion

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27:

At Smackdown: John and Denise made a special appearence on Smackdown, in the beginning.

* * *

Cole: A mystery person just left The General Manager room! Theodore Long is coming to the ring after the commercial break! 

_Comerical Break over._

_Teddy Long music plays throughout the stadium._

_He comes down the ramp with a microphone in his hand. Theodore Long paces in the ring and starts talking about Smack Down next pay-per-view._

"On Sunday, April 30, 2006 from Lexington, Kentucky… Smackdown and Raw presents Backlash."

He started talking more in depth with it. "Now next is a special match!" _Crowd cheers "_ and its for the WWE's Queen of the Ring title" _Crowd cheers_ "and presenting the lumberjacks: They are:" said Thedore Long.

_Ashley's Music played, then Ashley walked down the ramp. _

_Candice's Music then played_

_Torrie's Music then played.. etc._

_Ashley , Torrie, Candice, Joy, Michelle, Laura Ann , Maria and Kristal walked down to the ring. Ashley and Candice were on the side toward the announcer table, Laura Ann and Kristal were standing to the left of them while Joy and Michelle were to the right of them, leaving Marian and Joy toward the entrance. _

_Tim the announcer: _

The following contest is a special Diva Lumberjack Match and its for the WWE Queen of the Ring title.

Introducing first, making her way down to the ring, she is the challenger please welcome Denise!

_The crowd went crazy! Denise's music play throughout the stadium. Denise walked over to Laura Ann, who was wearing something similar to Denise. She nodded something to her and got into the ring._

Tim: Introducing the champion, making her way down to the ring, she is the Queen of the Ring please Give it up for Victoria!

_Victoria Music played, the crowd went crazy! She walked out and gave Denise a angry glare.

* * *

The Championship Match: _

By the middle, it was an intense match. With each diva getting a hit on Denise or Victoria. Denise took control of the match, and put Victoria in a the platinum lock. Candice got onto the ropes and started to distract the ref. Victoria started to tap, when Denise look up to see the ref distract she got up and clothesline Candice. That gave Victoria enough time to get up and set up for the widow's peak.. Denise turned and got slammed by Victoria. Denise was hit with a strong widow's peak move. Kristal then got on the turn buckle and started to unbuckle it. The ref ran to stop here, when Laura Ann got into the ring mega kick Victoria, pushing Denise off of the ring and laying in Denise's spot.

Victoria jumped up and went for the cover, 1.. 2.. Laura Ann reversed and rolled into a cover, pinning the champion for the 1,2,3!

"Lose My Breath" play through out the stadium. Denise got up and looked at Laura Ann!

Kristal, Denise and Laura Ann got into the ring and started to celebrate.

Denise got the microphone. :Girls, our plan worked! Victoria is no longer the champion, and even though I'm not the champ too, Laura Ann you deserved it! Now Smackdown Has a Women's Champion and that's the point!

* * *

Review! 


	28. Backlash

_**We are almost at the end of this great story! So comment! Thanks and Enjoy! -Detre**_

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

_Day of Backlash: _

_Trish and Denise were sitting on the couch of the diva's locker room.  
_

"I am sorry for not talking to you Trish," said Denise.

"Oh no, that's okay, I'm just glad you contact me and said that you were fine," said Trish. "Now tonight it's my rematch for this title! I'm so excited."

"Well at least you have a match. I gave my title shot to my sister so they won't release her, because she isn't really doing anything but have storylines with her boyfriend Bobby Lashley, and he's the U.S Champion." said Denise. "Plus, I'm the next challenger for the WWE Women's Champion along with Beth Phoenix. On Raw tomorrow, Beth and I are in the number one contender's match for the title, so win the title tonight so I could whop your ass like Randy did last night."

"Who told you!" said Trish.

"No one, but you just told me!" said Denise.

_They both started laughing._

"Well isn't your storyline with John now?" said Trish

"Yeah, tonight he's going against Triple H and Edge/Lita, in a Triple Threat Match. My job is just to have his back and keep Lita from interfering.

"Wow that sucks ass! But at least you're doing something and not just sitting around." Responded Trish.

"Yeah I know!" said Denise.

* * *

_John and Randy were walking down the hall. _

"So, is Denise okay?" said Randy. "So what exactly happened?"

"Well remember how Apollo used to like Denise, well he went too far this time. He went out, got drunk and Denise went to go get him because they were going to go out. He kept making passes at her and she calls you and then me saying she needed a ride for herself and Apollo. Well he tried to have sex with her and she said no and he didn't listen. She has a bruise on her shoulder for being hit with some sort of lamp; she has a big-ass hickey on her neck and a bite mark on her breast. He tried to rape my baby," said John.

"Oh Shit! I'm glad she's cool now, but if Trish or Mickie wins then Denise and Beth gets to go for the title. And now that the Queen Championship is no longer on Raw, some ladies are going to Smackdown to compete for it or Laura Ann might come here.

"Yeah, I know!" said John. "But its almost show time, I going go do my routine and I'll talk to you later. Bye Randy. Good Luck with your match!

* * *

**_Backlash!_**

King: That match was unbelievable! Rob Van Dam just defeated Shelton Benjamin to become the Intercontinental Champion.

Jr.: For a recap! Laura Ann is still champion as she went for her rematch earlier tonight against Victoria for the WWE Queen of the Ring title. Bobby Lashley also retained his gold against Chris Benoit.

King: Also Umaga completely destroyed Ric Flair tonight and Kane's match with the Big Show was named a no-contest!

Jr.: Next Trish Stratus will go against Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship. HBK will go against Shane McMahon and Vince McMahon and The Triple Threat Championship match between Edge, Triple H and the Champ John Cena.

* * *

**  
_Backstage On-Scene_**

_Trish was walking threw the hallways, saying hi to staff members and preparing for the match._

_Trish walked away from the camera with a bottle water in a her hand, and she walked up to Denise and Mickie James._

"Good Luck Mickie!" said Trish_ as she walked away._

"Good Luck to you too. Bitch!" Mickie responded.

Trish turned quicky and said " I'm going to beat the bullshit out of you!"

* * *

**_ At Backlash_**

T_ime to Rock and Roll played through out the arena. Trish walked down the ramp and then Mickie James Music played._

Lillian: The following contest is for the WWE Women's Championship Introducing, making her way down to the ring, from Canada , Trish Stratus.

Introducing, making her way down to the ring, the WWE Women's Champion Mickie James!

* * *

**_Backstage: In the Champion's locker room_**. 

_Denise, Randy, and John were watching the match on television.  
_

"I honestly think that my girlfriend is going to win this match and become the 7th time WWE Women's Champion." Said Randy.

"She might win, but Mickie is crazy in the ring! I don't know, I don't think my best friend will when the match tonight." Said Denise.

" Well she might lose, but I think she will win!" said John.

**JR.: Trish has Mickie James cornered.**

**King: Counter by James as she lifts Trish over the ropes.**

"Oh shit! Come on Girl! Whop her ASS!" said Randy.

**Trish and Mickie were slapping, punching and kicking hard in the ring. Until Trish grabbed Mickie and tried to sling her but Mickie counter and threw Trish off the ring.**

"Oh fuck! Look at Trish! She popped her shoulder out of place. Come on Girl!" Randy said, screaming at the television. Denise and John were watching intensively!

**T****rish knock Mickie out of the ring and crawled back into the ring where she laid there with pain and suffering in her eyes and facial expression.**

**Mickie went for the pinned. 1..2.. Trish kicked out.**

"Yes! Go Trish" said Denise and Randy.

**Mickie then ended the match early by getting herself disqualify.**

"What the fuck! She got herself DQ, because she knew she couldn't beat my baby." Said Randy.

"I know, now I have to go against her tomorrow but look at Trish shoulder." Said Denise.

"Clearly she popped her shoulder out of her joint. She might be out for a couple of weeks! But that will give Denise an advantage over Mickie and Beth!" said John.

"And the winner of this match Trish Stratus!" said Lillian.

**Trish Stratus stood straight up and you could clearly see her injury.**

WWE officials help her backstage where Randy Orton Denise and John Cena were waiting.

* * *

_In the Doctors Officer._

_The doctor popped the shoulder back into place but it swelled up quickly._ "Trish you'll be out for approximately six-seven weeks!"

"WHAT!" said Randy!

"Oh no, that's terrible!" said Denise.

"Aww, Trish!" said John.

"Its okay guys, I'll be fine" said Trish!

* * *

_**T****hats it for this chapter! Please comment! Thanks! Just a couple of chapters left! -Detre **_


	29. Orton, Cena, Stratus, DaSilva

**_This is Detre! This is my last chapter for this story, thank you all for the comments, i really liked them, and writting this story! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 29 _**

_Denise walked into the room, opened her laptop, selected the word document, and began typing._

_**Dear Journal,** _

**_I haven't written in this journal in a long time, because my life has been so busy lately! With always being on the road with the WWE, WWE photo shoots, working on my new album and doing other shit!_**

**_I am actually writing this journal entry in John's sexy ass condo! This place is the shit!! It has two bedrooms, a patio, a big ass living room, a kitchen and a garage. Well actually, John and I have been cooking, so we can eat before we "go" salsa!_**

_W**ell anyway, what's been happening so far, well it's been two weeks from Backlash; um I won the Women's championship from Mickie James, because first Beth was injured by Victoria. Bitch, that's what the Phoenix gets! My next championship match is in one month with Trish Stratus and Mickie James and I'm excited about it. I'm now good friends with Chris Masters and his boo-boo Mikey, who are doing well! Yes they know that I know about them, because when I fell that day he found my Hollywood Video card. Boug, John's little brother is currently dating my little sister name Traycee. What else is happening in the world wrestling entertainment industry. John and I am a couple now, and we are working on a new single to be featured on the new WWE album called Reckless Intent, I think.**_

**_Oh shit! Trish and Randy are at the door and I'm not fully dress yet. I gotta go, but even though these series of chapters in my life are now over, I can't wait to what's my next chapters of my life will be like! I'm excited, but I gotta go! Thanks for listening!_**

**_ - Denise Janet Da Silva_**

_Denise ran upstairs to John's bedroom. She entered the room and walked into the patio where John was placing the plates. Denise and John kissed and she ran back into his room, and slip on a teal salsa dress, took the rollers out of her hair, and put a teal flower in her hair. The door bell ranged, and John came out of the patio._

"Baby, Trish and Randy are here, are you ready to "go" salsa?" said John.

"John, help me with my strap? And yes I'm ready to salsa!" said Denise.

"Why did our theme have to be the color teal and not red?" said John.

"Because Randy chose the colors, and I like the teal, it's different." Said Denise.

"Come on baby!" said John.

_John left the room, and went down the stairs. He buckled his black suspenders to his black pants, and finished buttoning up his silk teal shirt. John got to the door and opened it. Randy and Trish looking so good came in._

"Hey John." Said Trish and Randy. "Where's Denise?"

_Trish looked stunning in her classic black dress with teal diamonds and teal laces embedded in it, with Randy matching with a classic black suit with teal tie and a flower and jewelry._

"We are waiting for Denise as usually." said John._  
_

_Denise walked down the stairs and said "_See I didn't take that long!"

"Well, I'll grab the titles, take them upstairs and then we can go eat in the patio. Denise walked back up the stairs. Randy starts massaging Trish's injured shoulder.

_Then all you hear is this a boom!_

"Denise! Are you okay?" said John, yelling up the steps.

"John, can you come here?" said Denise, yelling back.

_John ran up the steps. "_Randy come here!" _said Denise. John needs help. I got the championship belt stuck in the radiation block! _

"Trish, you should just come up here too."_ Said Denise._

_Trish walked up the stairs, and went into John's bedroom, she didn't see the other three so she went into the patio._

_Trish was shocked when she saw how beautiful the patio was, teal and white. The table has been sat for four, with icicle lights and food prepared, John starting making a rhythmical beat on the wall while Denise sang Trish's favorite R&B song. They lied about the belts getting caught so they could get her up there.  
_

"_Trish, lets try this again!" said Randy. "Now Denise will sing these words."_

_Randy gave Denise his speech, so she sung it._

"Let's make it official  
We ain't gettin no younger baby  
And I'm ready to be with you  
Together for always  
To have and to hold through sickness and through health  
Marriage will be crazy baby'

Can you live with it, lovin me for life  
To have and hold forever  
Baby ride or die til death do us part  
Let's make it last forever

Are you ready to be happy babe  
For the rest of your life  
Cause I wanna be your future, yeah  
And let's start a family  
Cause I ain't goin nowhere  
And you ain't goin nowhere so let's make it official...

Forever… forever.. forever." said Denise

_Randy got on one knee and said._

"Patricia Anne Stratigias be my wife"

_Trish looked away, and said yes! All four superstars were very happy and ate dinner!_

* * *

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH! THE NOTE THAT RANDY GAVE DENISE WAS ACTUALLY THE LYRICS FOR LIL'MO SONG NAMED 4EVER! THANK YOU FOR READING! - **DETRE **_


End file.
